Como si fueras mío
by AruJP
Summary: Yuu era un chico popular, tanto que en ésta ocasión la chica en turno lo hostigaba a morir para que saliera con ella. Mika harto toma cartas en el asunto y termina en una extraña relación ficticia con su mejor amigo, todo sea por alejar a gente molesta que intente rondar al chico de orbes esmeralda, y de paso conseguir algo más. AU MikaxYuu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como si fueras mío**_

~ **Owari** **no** **Seraph** **fanfic** ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 1

— ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme de una maldita vez?—un molesto pelinegro de ojos esmeralda apresuraba el paso para dejar atrás a una chica rubia de coletas muy insistente.

—No hasta que me digas quién es—seguía preguntándole Mitsuba siguiéndolo de cerca.

Yuichiro, estudiante promedio de segundo grado de preparatoria, había recibido nuevamente una confesión amorosa, ahora por parte de Sangu Mitsuba, una estudiante apenas conocida de otro grupo. Las únicas ocasiones en las que había cruzado palabras con ella fue cuando Shinoa se la había presentado, y la segunda fue cuando él amablemente se ofreció para ayudarla a cargar una caja llena de copias que debía entregar en la sala de profesores. Cabe mencionar que la chica a pesar de que aceptó la ayuda, al principio orgullosamente le había dicho que no necesitaba a enclenques que a la larga le traerían más problemas que beneficios. Entonces ¿cómo pasó de prácticamente correrlo para que la dejara en paz a querer estar pegada a él?, más aún, atreverse a declarársele sin siquiera conocerse.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y la chica exigía motivos por los cuáles la había rechazado, no siendo suficiente para ella el que le dijera que no estaba interesado en esas cosas, que no tenía tiempo (aunque sí lo tuviera), que no era porque careciera de belleza y que apenas se conocían. Lo había atormentado con su insistencia durante el receso y a veces a la salida de clases, ganándose las burlas de Shinoa y Kimizuki, así como la preocupación por parte de Mika cada vez que visitaba su salón para almorzar juntos y el chico prácticamente salía corriendo para huir del ataque de la rubia.

Estaba tan harto que para la segunda semana había olvidado lo que era la amabilidad y optó por decirle directamente que ya no lo buscara. Aún así parecía no darse por vencida y estúpidamente, sí estúpidamente, porque no hay otra manera de llamar a lo que hizo, le terminó diciendo que no podía salir con ella porque ya había alguien que le gustaba. Muy mala idea, se arrepintió totalmente cuando ahora la insistencia se debía a que quería saber de quién se trataba, alegando que necesitaba saber si era una digna oponente o para hacerle entender al pelinegro que no valía la pena.

En ésta ocasión ya tenía más de una hora que lo seguía, estaba cansado y quería llegar a casa, pero no lo hacía porque no quería que la chica supiera en dónde vivía y ya no poder disfrutar de la paz en su hogar, temiendo que al saberlo también lo terminara hostigando allí.

Caminó rodeando su casa por casi dos horas, hasta que vio a Mika caminando hacia ellos con una bolsa del supermercado. El rubio de ojos zafiro era su vecino y mejor amigo desde primaria, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y visitaban la casa del otro con frecuencia. Esperaba que a Mika no se le ocurriera mencionar que él también vivía por allí y su plan de "hogar no identificado" se viniera abajo.

—Yuu-chan, al fin te dejas ver—saludó el blondo con una sonrisa viendo apenas a la chica que estaba atrás.

—Nos acabamos de ver ésta mañana —protestó y su mirada se desvió a lo que traía en la mano. Aún no había comido y se preguntó si el chico traería algo que pudiera comer en ese momento. Vio como el rubio se acercó y lo apartó un poco para tratar de hablar sin que la chica escuchara.

— ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir ésto? Es la segunda vez que te pasa algo así con una chica. No te hace bien saltarte las comidas sólo para escapar, si no quieres salir con ella por qué no le dejas en claro las cosas de una vez—susurró el ojiazul frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No es mi culpa, ella es aún más insistente ¿acaso crees que no lo he intentado? Ya no sé qué más hacer, lo peor es que le mentí diciéndole que había alguien que me interesaba y por eso no podía salir con ella pero me insiste en que le diga quién es—explicó poniendo una cara de fastidio.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo?—.

—No sé si sea una buena idea—.

—Mmm... ya sé, sígueme la corriente—el blondo de acercó a la chica que desde hace rato los estaba observando con curiosidad.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Mikaela. Disculpa pero he estado observando y sé lo que sientes por Yuu-chan, pero ¿podrías dejar de seguirlo?—le dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Yuu-chan?—miró extrañada al chico. —No creo que tenga que ver contigo—agregó ladeando la cabeza.

—Aahhh...no quería tener que decir esto pero...—suspiró el chico.

— ¿Pero qué?—

—La verdad es que Yuu-chan y yo estamos saliendo, por eso él no puede corresponderte. Es algo tímido respecto a nuestra relación, por eso no había querido decirte quién era la persona que le gusta—mintió el ojiazul.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir Mikaela?!—gritó mientras se le subía el color al rostro y se acercaba a ellos.

Había usado su nombre completo, sin duda el azabache se había molestado. Su apariencia sombría lo delataba aún más, después iba a matarlo, pero mientras se divertiría un poco.

—La verdad, la razón por la que no puedes corresponderle—sonrío y miró al ojiverde como esperando que se calmara y le siguiera la corriente como le había pedido.

Mitsuba se había quedado quieta en su lugar, pasmada observando como el par de chicos discutían. Jamás creyó que la razón por la que la evitaba el pelinegro era porque tuviera ese tipo de gustos.

—Es más, compré ésto para que cenáramos juntos, ayer me prometiste que hoy estarías conmigo. —mencionó el ojiazul a la vez que subía la mano agitando la bolsa del supermercado.

—Oye, tú bastardo...—ya tenía suficiente con el acoso de la rubia como para soportar bromas.

—No pensé que fueras homo—por fin habló la chica.

—¡No lo soy!—

—Yuu-chan, pero qué dices—tomó la mano del azabache y sin que se notara lo pellizcó.

—Aah...—iba a seguir quejándose pero noto la mirada severa del rubio.

—Te dije que me siguieras la corriente—le susurró con reproche.

—Pero...—

—Ya entendí, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba—intervino Sangu. —Por el momento supongo que está bien, aunque ésto se ve sospechoso—finalizó. Los observó por un rato más y después de eso dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, quietos hasta que se perdió de vista la melena rubia.

—Mika, ¿qué mierda fue eso?—

—Se fue ¿no?—

—Sí, pero ahora ella piensa que tú y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación—se volvió a quejar el azabache.

—Tranquilízate, se nota que no es de esas personas que riegan rumores—.

—Mmph—bufó el ojiverde, no estaba muy convencido de eso.

—Mínimo deberías darme las gracias de que te la quité de encima. Con un "gracias por salvarme Mikaela-sama", me daría por bien servido—sugirió a punto de reír.

—Sí claro, gracias por darme más dolores de cabeza—le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y se puso a hurgar en ella.

—¡Oye! Que malagradecido— hizo una mueca como enfadado pero rápidamente la suavizó. —vamos a casa, te prepararé algo de comer—propuso.

—Gracias Mikaela-sama, me has salvado la vida—le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sólo sabes de educación cuando se trata de comida—le arrebató la bolsa y le dió un golpecito en la cabeza.

—

Al siguiente día, Mika estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro en su salón de clases, cuando un grupo de chicas silenciosamente se acercaron a él. La verdad el rubio era popular en la escuela, pero al igual que Yuu, jamás había aceptado una proposición. Una de las chicas, temerosa por fin habló.

—Mikaela-san, ehh...disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

—Ah, claro—contestó al quitar la mirada del libro y dirigirla al grupo de chicas que ahora prácticamente lo rodeaban.

— ¿T-tienes n-novia?—preguntó tartamudeado.

—No, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?—ya veía venir lo que había escuchado en otras ocasiones después de esa pregunta, algo como "me gustas, salgamos por favor".

— ¿Es verdad que tú y Yuichiro de la clase 2 están saliendo?—intervino otra chica tajantemente.

El de ojos zafiro disimuló la sorpresa. No lo podía creer, esa chica al final sí fue con el chisme. Si no lo hizo antes, ahora sí Yuu lo iba a matar.

— ¿Quién les dijo eso?—trató de sonar desinteresado.

—Unas chicas de primer grado lo estaban comentando cerca del gimnasio—contestó la chica que había hablado temblorosa al principio.

— ¿Es verdad Mikaela-san?—preguntó otra chica afligida, parecía que no estaba muy contenta con el rumor.

Ahora sí que estaba acorralado, qué debería responder. Si lo negaba probablemente llegaría a oídos de la rubia que había seguido al azabache por dos semanas, pero si lo confirmaba estaba seguro que en menos de diez minutos debería redactar su testamento.

— ¡MIKAELA!—gritó a todo pulmón un ojiverde al pie de la puerta del salón, llamando la atención de todos. Dio grandes zancadas para llegar hasta donde el blondo.

No dijo nada, entendió todo cuando el pelinegro lo jaló bruscamente del saco del uniforme y casi lo saca a rastras del salón.

—Tú y tus estúpidas ideas—soltó el pelinegro una vez que lo dejó libre al llegar a la azotea.

—Eres muy brusco Yuu-chan—se quejó mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Cómo voy a ser amable si ahora tendré a medio mundo preguntándome por mi relación contigo, ¡todo resultó peor!—.

—Te quería ayudar, no pensé que terminaría así—se excusó.

—Más te vale que lo niegues, no quiero que dure mucho éste malentendido—.

— ¿Tan malo es para ti que piensen que tenemos una relación?—preguntó dolido el blondo.

—No es que sea malo, es que no es verdad—.

— ¿No es verdad?—. Mitsuba estaba en la puerta a las escaleras y medio había escuchado el último comentario. — ¿No es verdad?—volvió a preguntar.

Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo.

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía, ayer me mintieron. Sabía que toda esa situación era muy sospechosa—.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué rayos divulgaste lo de ayer?—le preguntó colérico el azabache ignorando lo que había dicho la chica.

— ¿Yo? Yo no dije nada, cuando llegué a la escuela ya cuchicheaban sobre eso, pensé que habían decidido decir abiertamente lo de ustedes. Pero me doy cuenta que todo es una farsa para zafarte de mí, ni creas que te va a funcionar—advirtió molesta.

— ¿Entonces quién fue?—insistió

—Yo que voy a saber, pero no importa si no es verdad al final de cuentas. Ya déjate de tonterías y sal de una vez conmigo, así se acaba ese tonto rumor—la chica se acercó al ojiverde y lo jaló del cuello del saco gris para atraerlo hacía ella, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros. El otro impactado no se resistió.

—Ya déjalo en paz, ¡Yuu-chan es mío!—intervino el ojiazul. Había apresado con sus brazos al azabache por la espalda, alejándolo del agarre de la rubia.

Yuu quedó aún más sorprendido por la acción tan posesiva de Mika. Entendió que lo hizo para evitar ese contacto indeseado con ella.

— ¿Aah? deja de actuar, ya sé que es mentira lo de ayer. No tiene nada que ver contigo, no te metas—dijo la chica aún más molesta.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, ya te dije que él es mío—el de orbes zafiro aflojó el abrazo y dirigió una mano a la mejilla del azabache para hacerlo girar el rostro hacia él. Aún ante la mirada esmeralda confundida, suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del otro chico y terminó por hundir sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras oscuras para jalarlo y profundizar el beso.

—Mmph—se quejó el pelinegro. Había abierto aún más los ojos ante esa acción y cuando el rubio lo jaló para prolongar el contacto sintió arder su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos e iba a intentar alejarlo cuando sintió como el otro lo rodeaba por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos y haciendo aún más íntimo el beso al colar su húmeda lengua a su propia cavidad. La falta de aire terminó por separarlos. Aún recuperando el aire el blondo abrazó al pelinegro escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

— ¿Con ésto es suficiente para que entiendas?—le espetó el ojiazul a la chica.

Sangu se había abochornado al observar la escena, cómo se atrevían a hacer semejante cosa con alguien observándolos?

—E-está bien, ya fue suficiente. No me volveré a meter—contestó la de ojos púrpura. —Eso no era necesario—agregó y se dió la vuelta para regresar a las escaleras.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro cuando perdió a la chica de vista y sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo junto a él.

—MI-KA-E-LA—dijo con desprecio el azabache. El rubio por instinto se alejó del él notando como mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Yuu-chan, sabes que era necesario —trató de defenderse.

—Necesario mis...—levantó el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. —¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?—.

—Obvio en hacer que dejara de molestar definitivamente—le contestó con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué de esa forma tan vergonzosa?—preguntó cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—De todos modos ibas a dejar que ella te besara—se quejó el de orbes zafiro.

—¡C-claro que no!—tartamudeó.

—Eres un tonto Yuu-chan—volvió a suspirar el blondo. Decidió caminar para irse de allí pero el azabache lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

—No hemos terminado de hablar—.

—Las clases van a empezar—dijo tranquilamente.

—Eso no importa—insistió.

—Ya sé, quieres que te jure que negaré que tenemos una relación amorosa, pero no lo haré—.

—¿Cómo dices?—.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora somos una pareja muy enamorada—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Deja de bromear, ¿quién decidió eso?—.

—Que cruel Yuu-chan, si ya hasta nos dimos nuestro primer beso—.

—E-eso no cuenta, acabas de decir que era necesario—el color volvió a su rostro. Ese maldito rubio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Veelo de ésta manera, así ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que alguna otra chica extraña te acose, ni yo me preocuparía por tu inutilidad al manejar ése tipo de situaciones—explicó.

—¿Tú quieres que no te vuelva a hablar en toda la vida verdad?—.

—Hablo en serio, puede ser una relación sólo de nombre, no tengo ningún problema. Será como siempre, no tenemos que hacer otras cosas, a menos que quieras—le explicó.

El rostro de Yuu era un poema, estaba entre molesto, avergonzado y perdido en la conversación. Mika estaba haciendo una proposición muy descabellada, ellos tenían una amistad de muchos años, se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. Por lo regular era el rubio quien tenía la voz de la razón, el paciente y responsable, mientras que el pelinegro era el descuidado que se metía en problemas. Eso lo llevó a confiar en Mika, pero en éste momento no confiaba para nada en lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo que a menos que quiera, estás loco? ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso tú estarías dispuesto a hacer...eso?—esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso.

—Ya te dije, no tengo problema. Claro, sólo porque eres tú—dijo con tanta tranquilidad que contagiaba.

—En verdad perdiste la razón, ¿qué le hiciste a Mika?—estaba recobrando la compostura, ya se estaba cansando de discutir.

—Está aquí dando una de las mejores soluciones a tus problemas—le sonrió.

—Pero tampoco quiero que piensen que me gustan los hombres—.

—No creo que sea tanto problema, aparte de chicas, recuerdo que en una ocasión también rechazaste a un chico. Di que sólo te gusto yo— notó como el pelinegro por fin se quedaba callado meditando.

—Está bien pero sólo de nombre, nada de cosas extrañas—aclaró. Esperaba no estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

—Bien, ntonces ese será el plan. Espero no se te ocurra quedarte aquí, debes entrar a clase—lo reprimió aún sin saber las intenciones del otro chico.

—Sí, lo que digas—respondió de mala gana.

Sin más el blondo se marchó. Yuu se quedó ahí el resto de la tarde, era sorprendente que a veces el de ojos zafiro le leyera el pensamiento. Realmente no quería volver al salón, a pesar de haber accedido a la propuesta de Mika, no se sentía preparado para lo que vendría.


	2. Chapter 2

_**COMO**_ _**SI FUERAS MÍO**_

~ **Owari** **no** **Seraph** **fanfic** ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 2

La habitación estaba prácticamente oscura, las cortinas sobre la ventana impedían la entrada de los cálidos rayos del sol. Se escuchaba el suave roze del movimiento de las sabanas en la cama y un zumbido constante proveniente de un teléfono celular.

Yuu había intentado reacomodarse y seguir durmiendo pese al molesto sonido, pero al cabo de casi quince minutos de insistencia no lo pudo soportar más. Aún acostado boca abajo sacó una mano de su capullo de sábanas, tomó con molestia el aparato vibrante del buró y contestó.

—¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo—.

—¿Durmiendo? Yuu-chan es más de medio día, se supone deberías estar aquí en la escuela. Te fui a buscar a tu clase y me dijeron que no habías llegado por la mañana —lo regañó Mika. —¿Te sientes mal?—agregó. En parte le preocupaba que estuviera enfermo.

—Ya, no tenía ganas de ir—contestó con pereza.

—Entonces esa no es una buena razón para faltar. ¿No será que estás tratando de evitar lo de ayer?—.

—Tsch...Que molesto eres, si sólo llamabas para eso voy a colgar. Adióos Mikaaa— y cortó la llamada.

Soltó el aparato en la cama, se puso boca arriba y extendió los brazos. El rubio tenía razón, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie porque sabía que lo iban a fastidiar.

Había hecho un trato con su mejor amigo para evitar situaciones incómodas con gente indeseable pero terminó en otra situación igual de molesta. No estaba seguro de poder manejar esa mentira de la pareja súper enamorada que le propuso el otro chico, de hecho no entendía cómo fue que aceptó si era consciente de que era una mala idea. Sólo se dejó llevar por las palabras del blondo, se escuchaba tan convencido de ese plan que lo contagió en el momento.

Fue consciente de un vacío en el estómago, así que decidió dejar de pensar y mejor bajaría a la cocina a buscar algo que le calmara el hambre. Era una lástima que Mika estuviera en la escuela, se hubiera escabullido a su casa para que le preparara algo de comer.

El chico de orbes zafiro era bueno en la cocina, prefería mil veces su comida recién hecha a vivir de comida rápida o recalentado de platillos que a veces le dejaba Guren en la nevera.

Su situación fue así desde que entró a secundaria, sus padres murieron en un accidente y su molesto tío Guren se mudó con él, aunque siempre estaba en el trabajo. Era mejor así, sus personalidades siempre chocaban, por eso sólo mantenían la convivencia necesaria. De allí que se volviera tan apegado a Mika, compartiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, el otro siempre preocupándose por su alimentación y a veces exagerando sobre sus malos hábitos, como el no asistir a clases sólo por pereza.

Tomó una bolsa de frituras y encendió el televisor, sería una aburrida tarde.

—

Mika al fin iba de camino a casa, había sido un pesado día. Entendía que el azabache no quisiera asistir pero se sintió abandonado. Al menos ya había aclarado algunas cosas con el mismo grupito de chicas que un día antes lo habían rodeado, además había hablado con los amigos que compartían en común de la clase de Yuu, quienes obviamente también se habían enterado por el rumor.

Shinoa emocionada había dicho que lo sabía desde hace mucho, era tan obvio que ni siquiera se sorprendió y se sentía feliz de que al fin aceptaran lo que sentían, Kimizuki se mantuvo indiferente y Yoichi parecía dolido, resintió el enterarse de esa manera y no porque ellos mismos se lo contaran.

También se había topado con Mitsuba, quien sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente y siguió de largo por su camino. Al verla recordó lo que pasó en la azotea.

Siempre había tenido una buena amistad con el pelinegro, se divertían juntos, bromeaban, se peleaban y en ocasiones se contaban cosas personales. Pero hace poco se percató de algo, cada vez que alguna chica se acercaba con intenciones románticas, una sensación extraña de molestia se apoderaba de él y no tardó en darse cuenta por qué.

Celos.

Se sentía atraído por el chico de mirada esmeralda. No había comentado sobre ello, trató ocultarlo muy bien, sobre todo sabiendo lo impulsivo que era Yuu, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar. Se sentía bien haciendo lo de siempre con él que no sintió necesario el hacerle saber sus sentimientos, hasta que llegó la chica rubia.

Como estaban acostumbrados a bromear, aprovechó la oportunidad y se le hizo fácil inventar lo de una relación. En parte para ayudar al atormentado chico, en otra para tantear el terreno. Como esperaba, su enfado fue breve.

Cuando vio como la de ojos púrpura se acercaba para besar al pelinegro, por fin estalló. La adrenalina le dio el empujón que necesitaba y se atrevió a besar al chico, sintió los deseados suaves labios contra los suyos, su dulce sabor, la calidez de su cercanía, el excitante forcejeo. Si en algún momento había tenido una duda acerca de que lo que sentía, en ese instante supo que no era una confusión, realmente se había perdido en el azabache.

Su característica sutileza le ayudó a manejar lo que pasó después. Por un momento se sintió egoísta, arrastrando al pelinegro a una mentira a medias, porque si bien él mismo sí tenía esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, dudaba que fuera recíproco. Aún así valía la pena intentarlo si con ello lograba que nadie le hiciera daño.

Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba a su hogar, dejó sus cosas y salió para visitar al azabache. Al llegar no se tomó la molestia de tocar, siempre iba directo a la manija, por lo regular Yuu dejaba la puerta abierta. Se adentró y escuchó el ruido del televisor.

—¿Yuu-chan?—no recibió respuesta. Se acercó a la sala y vio al chico durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón. Lo observo por un momento y terminó fijando su mirada en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, se preguntó cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría probarlos. Se inclinó sobre el pelinegro y se acercó a su oído para susurrar su nombre.

El otro chico sintió un cosquilleo y adormilado se quejó por la repentina sensación, hizo un leve puchero y frunció el ceño pero no abrió los ojos.

El blondo esbozó una sonrisa, eran esos pequeños detalles los que removían su corazón, el azabache aún era algo infantil e inocente, eso le gustaba. Era una parte del chico que sólo él conocía.

Decidió mejor no despertarlo, se enderezó y se dirigió a la entrada donde había dejado tirada una bolsa con cosas que había tomado de su casa antes de salir. Iba a preparar algo para que lo disfrutara Yuu cuando despertara.

—

Al día siguiente el azabache no se pudo negar a asistir a la escuela ya que Mika le recordó que podrían enviar una nota a su tutor y no quería escuchar los sermones de Guren.

—Buenos días Yuu-kun, ¿te sientes mejor?—saludó Yoichi al verlo llegar al salón de clases.

—Algo, estoy bien—le contestó con indiferencia.

—¡Ahaa! Por fin dió la cara el otro tortolito—le dijo cantarina la chica pelimorado.

—No me llames de maneras extrañas —se quejó el aludido mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Siento algo de pena por Mika-san, tener que soportar tu horrible actitud, en verdad debe amarte—siguió picando la chica.

—Deja de hacer escándalo enana—.

—Yuu-kun, por qué no nos habías dicho, ¿no nos tienes confianza?—había intervenido el castaño.

—No es que sea la gran cosa—trató de sonar igual de desinteresado.

—Tiene razón Yoichi-san, desde antes siempre estaban juntos, la diferencia es que ahora cuando están solos hacen cosas pervertidas —explicó Shinoa al castaño. El chico se sonrojó y miró a Yuu sorprendido.

—Deja de decir esas tonterías, no hacemos esas cosas—aclaró molesto. También sus mejillas se habían arrebolado ante el comentario de la chica.

—Ahaha, que no te dé pena. Ya quería que llegara el momento que aceptaras tus sentimientos y verte con la mirada perdida, suspirando, anhelando ver a tu amado—siguió la chica abrazándose a sí misma.

—Q-quién haría eso, deja de pensar ridiculeces —de dónde sacaba tantas cursilerías.

—Sería anhelando que llegue el momento para morder almohadas — intervino Kimizuki, acaba de entrar al salón. El día anterior se había mantenido al margen, realmente no tenía ningún problema, pero era divertido molestar al pelinegro.

—¿Qué dijiste maldito?—se había levantado de su asiento y jaló al otro chico por el cuello del saco. Ese atrevimiento del pelirosa sí que lo estaba enfadando.

—Nada, sabía que eras pasivo —sonrió satisfecho, eso encandiló más al otro chico.

—¡Bieen, siéntense todos, vamos a comenzar con la clase!—la entrada de Sayuri, la profesora de literatura pospuso su pequeña discusión.

Yuu estaba que ardía del coraje. Precisamente era eso lo que quería evitar, sabía que sus "amigos" no podrían mantener la boca cerrada.

Para la hora del almuerzo el rubio de ojos zafiro se apareció en la clase 2, era común verlo por allí. Miradas curiosas se posaron en su figura fuera del pasillo al verlo entrar.

—Hola chicos, ¿quieren algo de la cafetería?—

—Mika-san, hola. Yo quiero un pan de Yakisoba—contestó Yoichi.

—Yo un jugo de naranja—pidió Shinoa.

—Bien, vamos Yuu-chan—dijo el blondo y desde atrás pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache que aún seguía sentado en su lugar.

—¿Yo también?—se quejó. Vio como un par de chicas de la clase cuchicheban y volteaban a verlos, por lo que quizo deshacerse del abrazo que le estaba dando Mika. —Bien, vamos de una vez—aceptó y se levantó.

—No pasa nada si se pierden en el camino y tardan un poco, no se preocupen—comentó pícaramente la pelimorado cuando salían del salón.

—Ya deja eso—le soltó el pelinegro con fastidio antes de salir.

—¿Te molestaron mucho?—preguntó Mika cuando ya estaban solos.

—Lo normal, sólo que no sé si es mi impresión o nos observan más que antes—echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Supongo quieren saber y no se atreven a preguntar—contestó el rubio. —Por cierto, en la mañana ésto estaba en mi lugar—le tendió un sobre que tenía escrito el nombre de Mika.

—¿Una declaración?—

—Léelo primero—insistió el blondo. El otro chico desdobló la carta y leyó el contenido.

—¿Hoy terminando clases atrás del gimnasio? ¿Qué rayos es ésto?—dijo en voz alta sarandeando el papel.

—Shh...no lo digas tan fuerte. Lo mismo me pregunto, sólo quería que supieras que voy a ir para saber qué es lo que quieren—

—No deberías ir, ¿quieres que te acompañe?—

—No es necesario, sé manejar a las personas mejor que tú. Déjaselo a Mikaela-sama—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices—.

—Entonces... ¿quieres perderte conmigo un rato antes de volver con los chicos? Podríamos darnos nuestro segundo beso por las jardineras donde casi no pasa gente—preguntó en tono divertido.

—¿Aah? Tú...No me digas que piensas seguirle el jueguito a esa tonta— a pesar de que sabía que era una broma, no pudo evitar apenarse.

—Jajaja, la verdad me gusta cómo te ves con esa cara de confundido, te ves lindo—

—¿Lindo? Claro que no, no soy una mascota. Te gusta porque te puedes burlar de mí—se quejó.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó el de ojos zafiro.

—¿Entonces qué?—

—Las jardineras—

—Pudrete rubio —aceleró el paso dejando atrás al chico. El otro lo siguió animado, sabía que se iba a molestar, pero no podía evitar hacer esos comentarios y disfrutar cómo se descolocaba el azabache con ellos.

Ese día había sido más tranquilo que el anterior, excepto por el extraño sobre que había encontrado en su pupitre. Terminando las clases se dispuso a asistir al lugar que se había indicado, pronto escuchó voces y distinguió a tres chicas esperando.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí?— preguntó serio afilando la mirada. Dos de esas chicas habían sido rechazadas por el azabache, se empezaba a imaginar el camino que tomaría esa conversación.

—Queremos que nos digas qué fue lo que hiciste para engañar a Yuichiro y para advertirte que te alejes de él—soltó una de las chicas de cabello castaño risado.

—¿Engañarlo?—preguntó desentendido.

—Aunque sabemos que eras su amigo, que de buenas a primeras aceptara salir contigo es porque debiste haberlo engañado—habló una pelirroja. —Nunca se había interesado en nadie, también serás apuesto pero deberías saber que no llevará a nada su relación —continuó con desdén.

—O tal vez será que decidió jugar con alguien y tan pronto como se canse te va a desechar—dijo con lastima fingida la misma castaña que habló al principio y se echó a reír.

—O será que Mika es mil veces mejor que otras personas con sentimientos hipócritas—Yuu había salido de un lado de gimnasio y había intervenido en esa fastidiosa conversación.

A pesar de que el rubio le había dicho que no necesitaba lo acompañara, se sintió inquieto y no pudo evitar acudir también al dichoso encuentro. Ellas rápidamente se tensaron ante la presencia del pelinegro.

—Yuichiro-san, sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que esta persona no te estuviera causando problemas —habló por fin la chica que había permanecido callada hasta el momento.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, no tienen por qué meterse y mucho menos tienen por qué hablar así sin saber nada—el azabache se había acercado al blondo y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. —Con quien decida estar no es su problema, y si él es la persona de la que me enamoré, no hay nada que ni yo mismo pueda hacer para remediarlo. Así que por favor, no lo vuelvan a molestar—les dijo sin mirarlas. Más bien sus brillantes esmeraldas se habían entretenido todo ese tiempo en los sorprendidos y profundos zafiros de Mika, estrechando el agarre de su mano.

—Vamos Mika—finalizó y jaló al rubio para que lo siguiera, dejando a las otras con las palabras en la boca.

Caminaron un rato tomados de las manos hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca escolar, donde el pelinegro por fin lo soltó. Mika apenas iba a hablar cuando el chico se recargó de la pared y se dejó caer resbalando por la misma, revolviendo su propio cabello.

—¡Aahh! No sé ni cómo fue que dije algo así —declaró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Je, yo tampoco. Pensaba que no podías lidiar con esas situaciones, pero me acabas de sorprender Yuu-chan—se agachó quedando frente al pelinegro. —Ni siquiera pude hablar—.

—Es que simplemente no podía quedarme ahí escuchando las tonterías que decían. No tienen por qué hablar así de ti, no te conocen. Lo siento, por mi culpa esas personas te dijeron cosas desagradables —dijo descubriendo su rostro avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso Yuu-chan, en cambio, me hizo feliz que me defendieras a pesar de que fui yo el que nos metió en ésta situación—posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de pelinegro, el otro instintivamente conectó su mirada nuevamente a la del rubio.

Llevaba muchos años conociendo esos ojos azules, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de lo profundos y cálidos que eran hasta hace un momento. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que el azabache fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban y terminó por retirar la mano del blondo y levantarse de ese lugar.

—B-bien, creo que será mejor irnos—dijo en el momento que empezaba a caminar sin voltear a ver al otro chico.

—Sí, aunque...—soltó el blondo a medias.

—¿Aunque?—

—Un segundo beso junto a la biblioteca tampoco suena mal—se atrevió a decir.

—Oye... tú... jamás volveré a mostrar amabilidad contigo. Retracto lo que dije, para la próxima dejaré que te coman los lobos rabiosos—dijo molesto dando pesadas zancadas.

—Jajaja, no te enojes Yuu-chan. Pasemos a comer a la pizzería de camino a casa, yo invito—propuso mientras enredaba su brazo con el del pelinegro, quien había formado un arco con el mismo al meter las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

—No quiero, eso no compensa tus estupidos comentarios. Oye, no me jales—se quejó.

—Sí, lo sieento—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Claro que no lo sientes—siguió reclamando, aunque ya había esbozado una sonrisa.

Daba gracias que Mika también pudiera sonreír de esa manera.

—

 **Continuará**.

—

¡Aquí por fin el segundo capítulo! La inspiración me había abandonado D= pero bue...

Quería actualizar para el 16 de octubre como parte del festejo del cumpleaños de Yuu-chan, mi personaje favorito de ONS, pero apenas me dio tiempo de terminar de escribir pero no de corregir -.-

Aunque sea un día después:

¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuu-chan! 3

Quiero agradecer a quienes me han apoyado (presionado XD) con sus reviews:

 **coccokuroneko**

 **Sakamaki** **Yukina**

 **Verónica**

 **Araly** G

 **Takagui02**

En especial a quienes me han seguido desde mi primer fic y se tomaron el tiempo de leer ésta otra extrañeza que ha arrojado mi mente:

 **Sakura** - **chan** , ¡aquí nacerá el amor! Y lo que pasa por la mente de Mika para ti 3

 **Rianberry** , geniales besos para ti esperan 030

Y a ustedes anónimos que aman el fandom de ONS tanto como yo, ésto es para toda la comunidad, gracias por leer =)


	3. Chapter 3

_**COMO**_ _**SI**_ _**FUERAS**_ _**MÍO**_

~ _Owari_ _no_ _Seraph_ _fanfic_ ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 3

—Mika...—

—¿...qué pasa?—

—¿Qué es lo que la gente ve en mí?—

—¿Lo que ve? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ya sabes, esas chicas, los demás...¿qué ven en mi? No entiendo—insistía el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de madera en la habitación del rubio, junto a la cama, recargado sobre una mesita baja. Estaban próximos los exámenes y necesitaba buenas notas si es que quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones, así que le había pedido a Mika que le explicara algunas cosas, pero se aburría con facilidad.

—Aahh...pues...aparte de que Yuu-chan es apuesto y tiene unos lindos ojos, debe ser por la facha de rebelde—respondió desde la silla giratoria de su escritorio sin voltear a verlo y pensó un poco antes de continuar. —Pero si lo llegas a conocer mejor es una agradable persona, divertido y se preocupa por los demás—.

—Mmm...eso último es más bien lo que tú piensas de mí—se sintió un poco incómodo ante el comentario que hizo sobre su apariencia.

—Jaja, pienso muchas otras cosas sobre ti, no por nada llevamos tantos años conociéndonos —.

—¿Ahh sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó enderezándose y prestando más atención al otro chico.

—Una cosa a la vez Yuu-chan, ya deberías ponerte a estudiar, se supone que a eso viniste—se giró al reprender al pelinegro.

—Si me conoces tanto como para presumir, deberías saber que no puedes decir eso y luego tratar de evitarlo —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa retadora.

—Qué te parece que te responda si resuelves correctamente unos problemas después de haber estudiado—propuso y tomó unas cosas del escritorio para llevarlas a la mesita y sentarse a un lado del azabache.

—Me parece una jugada sucia, dímelo de una vez —.

—Me parece un buen trato—insistió el ojiazul.

—Me molesta cuando haces eso—frunció el ceño. Cuando Mika se ponía así era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Decidió mejor terminar de una vez con la inevitable tortura de los problemas matemáticos.

Pasaron así un rato, hasta que el pelinegro nuevamente empezaba a divagar. Su atención se fue fijando en el chico junto a él, estaba hablando pero no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. El blondo mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, sus párpados junto con las claras pestañas se dejaban caer guardando parte de esos orbes zafiro, que hasta hace poco, había contemplado detenidamente cuando sacó a Mika de esa situación con esas pesadas chicas y después fuera de la biblioteca. Tuvo una sensación muy extraña en ambos momentos, el que pudieran sostener la mirada de esa manera era como si dejaras que la otra persona entrara en ti, como si sólo con verte supiera lo que estabas pensando, era algo incómodo pero a la vez atrayente.

Desde entonces, a veces se sentía un poco inquieto cuando estaba con el rubio, no entendía por qué si todo era igual, era el mismo chico el que estaba sentado junto a él, la misma actitud, el mismo trato, nada era diferente. Nada diferente con Mika, excepto que él mismo se estaba fijando en detalles del rubio que no había visto antes, como en lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo sedoso que parecía su cabello, el olor a shampoo que desprendía el mismo, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar o sonreír.

Desvió la mirada, nuevamente se sintió incómodo consigo mismo, era la primera vez que ponía tanta atención en una persona, eso lo perturbaba un poco. No le gustaba sentirse así, seguro los comentarios de sus amigos y del mismo Mika fueron los que lo empezaban a arrastrar. Se preguntaba si el rubio también habría observado a alguien detenidamente.

—Oye, Mika...¿hay alguien que te guste?—soltó de repente. Por qué había preguntado eso, más bien, había dicho gustar y lo que a él le estaba pasando no era lo mismo, era Mika después de todo, su mejor amigo. Sólo fue algo que se cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora por qué preguntas eso?—dijo el rubio a la vez que prestaba su atención al pelinegro. —¿No estabas escuchando lo que dije verdad?—agregó haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—No. No sé, eh... me dio curiosidad . Lo pensé por lo que ha pasado. Dijiste que no te molestaba, pero sigo creyendo que es mala idea eso de la relación que se supone tenemos. Qué tal si eso impide que conozcas a alguien que valga la pena—contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Había sido una pregunta extraña, nunca se habían preguntado eso a pesar de que se contaban cada que recibían cartas o confesiones, ya que en ambos casos cada uno tenía una postura desinteresada.

—Si eso sucediera, pasaría menos tiempo contigo Yuu-chan. ¿No te sentirías sólo?—

—¿Quién se sentiría solo? No es como si vayamos a estar juntos para siempre. Mientras llegues para la hora de cenar todo estaría bien —contestó dejándose caer hacia atrás, recargándose en el costado de la cama.

—Me sentiría mal de salir con alguien y saber que vas a estar esperándome en la noche con los brazos abiertos. No podría engañarte de esa manera Yuu-chan—dijo frunciendo el entrecejo falsamente ofendido.

—Aghh, no digas eso. Suena como si fuera una inocente esposa. Ya sabes que me refería a que prepararas la cena como a veces —se había alejado un poco como muestra de desagrado por lo que había dicho.

—Sí, y yo ya te dije que está bien, no tengo interés en otra persona ni en conseguir esa clase de relación —le aclaró dando un suspiro.

—Está bien, ya entendí—se quedó callado, sintió alivio ante la respuesta. Como estaba aclarada su duda, se levantó y lentamente se subió en la cama acomodándose entre las sábanas dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Aún no hemos terminado —dijo el blondo siguiendo al chico con la mirada.

—Puedes saberlo con sólo ver—ya se había cansado de pensar tanto en los exámenes como en el revoltijo de sus emociones, ya era tarde así que decidió mejor dormir.

—Yuu-chan, pensé que no querías que hiciéramos eso, pero si te sientes listo... Trataré de ser amable—dijo mientras también se levantaba del suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para! Eso no es...yo sólo ya quiero dormir. No bromees con eso— se quejó, y a pesar de sentir caliente el rostro no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para ver al rubio.

—Jajaja, te lo mereces. Si vas a dormir en mi cama, al menos ayúdame a sacar el futon para que yo duerma—trató de seguir una conversación normal a pesar de que le gustaba verlo confundido.

—No, tus bromas me impiden ser amable—y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Ese último comentario lo había descolocado.

—Ahh.. Ya entendí. Quieres que duerma contigo pero no te atreves a pedirlo —.

—¡Claro que no! No pongas pensamientos en mi que no tienen nada que ver—se volvió a quejar sin destaparse. Cómo podía decir esas cosas tan a la ligera.

Mika se acercó al escritorio para encender una pequeña lámpara y apagó la luz principal de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y se recostó en ella junto al chico cubierto en sábanas. Sintió como el cuerpo junto a él se tensaba pero no dijo nada ni se apartó. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del blondo, se acercó para depositar un beso silencioso sobre la cabeza cubierta del pelinegro, cerró los ojos y lentamente se quedó dormido.

Habían dormido varias veces juntos de pequeños, pero ahora Yuu sentía que había algo diferente. Al principio estaba acalorado con la cercanía debido a la conversación que habían tenido, pero después de escuchar la suave respiración del rubio también se fue relajando. Siempre había sido cómodo estar con él, no por nada se hicieron grandes amigos.

—

Estaba a gusto, sentía una calidez muy reconfortante. Se acurrucó para sentir más esa calidez y sintió una presión alrededor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue más consciente de ello y al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir una pálida piel y un par de clavículas que se asomaban por el holgado cuello de una camiseta, además sintió que algo lo envolvía por la cintura.

Se espabiló de golpe, se había quedado dormido recargado del hombro de Mika, uno de los brazos del rubio pasaba por debajo de su cabeza y el otro enrollado alrededor de su cintura posando su mano en su espalda baja por debajo de la camisa. Estaban tan cerca, quizo separarse.

—Oye, Mik...—

—Yuu-chan...—el blondo interrumpió con un susurro entre sueños y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

No pudo evitar sentirse extraño por esa cercania y se preguntaba qué sería lo que estaba soñando el otro chico. No era como si se sintiera desagradable estar así, pero la incomodidad poco a poco se fue apoderando de él.

Como pudo se deshizo de la prisión que ejercían los brazos de Mika sobre él y se levantó. No pasaban de las 8 de la mañana, aún era buena hora para regresar a casa y cumplir su promesa con Guren.

—¿Yuu-chan, ya te vas...?—preguntó el rubio adormilado, se estaba incorporando en la cama y se tallaba uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ah...sí, es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, así que el otro día para que Guren me dejara en paz le prometí que iría ésta vez con él—dijo sin muchos ánimos y sin verlo directamente.

—Mmh...¿con Guren eh?— cambió su expresión, no le agradaba que el pelinegro lo mencionara. Nunca le había caído bien, no le gustaba como trataba a Yuu ni sentía que cuidara bien de él.

—Sí, bueno...es muy molesto pero no se puede evitar—se dio cuenta del cambio en Mika, sabía que no le agradaba su tío. El rubio siempre se mostraba tranquilo, alegre y comprensivo, pero cambiaba totalmente en éstos casos, así que no quizo decir más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Iré contigo—.

—Ahh, no es necesario, no necesito niñera —.

—Claro que sí, no sé por qué quiere intentar ser un buen tío cuando hasta él mismo sabe que no lo es—explicó el de ojos zafiro con claro tono de molestia. Yuu examinó la expresión de preocupación del rubio.

—Está bien, te esperaré —. No era como si Guren no le importara, eran familia después de todo, pero no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos sin que terminaran disgustados, a veces por tonterías.

Cuando el rubio estuvo listo salieron a la casa de al lado. Yuu entró y Mika se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta, inmediatamente vieron a Guren leyendo un periódico y terminando su café.

—Hey, niño ¿Ya terminó la pijamada?—preguntó el mayor.

—Estábamos estudiando—contestó el pelinegro mientras dejaba sus cosas en la sala. —¿Ya nos vamos?—

—¿No vas a desayunar? ¿Por qué no invitas a pasar a tu guardaespaldas?—volvió a hacer preguntas ahora dirigiendo la vista hacia el blondo.

—Después de ésto iremos por algo—volvió a contestar Yuu. —Y no le digas así, sabes cual es su nombre—agregó. Mika se quedó quieto como si nada, ya sabía lo molesto que era ese hombre, enojarse era seguirle el juego, cosa que Yuu no terminaba de entender. Aunque el título de guardaespaldas no sonaba tan mal.

El camino en el auto fue muy incómodo, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecieron callados, salvo por las pocas palabras que intercambiaron el par de pelinegros. Pasaron a una florería y caminaron hasta el par de lápidas.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh?—dijo Guren al agacharse y dejar las flores entre ambos monumentos de mármol. —Éste niño sigue sin portarse bien—soltó al aire.

—Tú no eres un buen ejemplo a seguir—se defendió el ojiverde quien estaba de pie junto a él.

—Esta vez no te quitaré la razón—dijo el mayor al levantarse y con su mano alborotó los cabellos de Yuu. Mika quien había permanecido atrás manteniendo la distancia se molestó al ver esa escena.

—¡No hagas eso!—se quejó el azabache apartando la mano de Guren, quien sonrió y le susurró que era hora de despedirse.

El mayor pasó a un lado del blondo mirándolo con altanería y siguió de largo por el corredor hacia la salida del cementerio.

Mika a veces creía que ese sujeto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yuu y a propósito molestaba demás al chico cuando estaba con él, como si lo estuviera retando, pero explotar ante sus provocaciones no era algo que tuviese contemplado hacer. Miró al pelinegro que seguía quieto y lentamente se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?—

—Ahh...sí. Es raro, no es como si estuviera triste, más bien es nostalgia—contestó sin voltear a verlo. —Entonces ¿vamos al distrito comercial?—

—A donde Yuu-chan quiera ir—dijo el blondo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Oh, qué considerado. Elegiré un lugar para desayunar que no te guste—el pelinegro movió la cabeza como seña para que Mika lo siguiera y salieran del lugar.

—No lo creo, hay más lugares que no te gustan a ti de los que a mí me disgustan—

—Dices eso porque no has ido a esa zona del distrito comercial—dijo y noto extrañeza en el rostro de su acompañante. —Aunque la verdad tengo hambre y quiero algo más decente. Ya será otro día que te haga sufrir con eso—

—No quiero saber por qué rayos estuviste en ese lugar—dijo el ojiazul sin indagar más en el asunto.

Al salir vieron a Guren recargado en su auto fumando un cigarrillo. Se ofreció a acercarlos a su destino pero Mika se negó rotundamente impidiéndo que el ojiverde contestara, de todos modos no estaba tan lejos.

Ya habían llegado a una zona concurrida y al tratar de cruzar una amplia avenida, conocida por su hermosa arboleda en el camellón central, justamente a mitad del cruce se encontraron con una simpática chica de cabellos púrpura claro.

—Ahh, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una adorable pareja disfrutando de una romántica cita—dijo viendo inquisidoramente a ambos chicos.

—Así es—contestó Mika y tomó la mano del azabache, quien hizo una leve mueca de molestia pero se dejó hacer. Aún en el camellón, se alejaron un poco del cruce para dejar pasar a la gente.

—Ah, cierto—dijo de repente la chica y buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil, apuntando repentinamente hacia ambos chicos tomando una fotografía.

—¿Oye, qué fue eso?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Ahh...¿ésto?—y volvió a tomar otra fotografía desde otro ángulo. —Estoy haciendo dinero fácil. Mika-san ¿podrías inclinarte hacia Yuu-san?—pidió y giró su teléfono para hacer una captura horizontal.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué quieres decir con dinero fácil? Baja eso—se quejó el pelinegro poniendo su mano libre frente al teléfono para que dejara de tomarles fotos.

—¿No me digas que no lo sabían?—dijo la pelimorado con una sonrisa divertida.

—Deja de estar de misteriosa y habla—insistió el pelinegro.

—Ahh, es cosa de su nuevo club de fans. Y ya que son mis amigos deberían cooperar para que pueda tomarles suficientes fotografías y poder comprar un lindo dije que acabo de ver—explicó sin bajar el teléfono.

—¿Un nuevo club de fans?—intervino el blondo igual de contrariado que el otro chico.

—Espera, ¿vas a venderles nuestras fotografías?—el azabache había soltado a Mika y se acercó a Shinoa para presionarla, no se estaba explicando bien.

—Bien, no me dejas opción—Shinoa se cruzó de brazos quedándose callada meditando. —Les daré un 20% de las ganancias, pero necesito buenas capturas—soltó al fin.

—Claro que no, déjate de tonterías y explícate—

—Mmm... Eres buen negociante. Está bien, cederé la mitad de las ganancias—

—¿Qué es eso del nuevo club de fans?—preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

—Pues, una chicas en lugar de deprimirse formaron un club donde comparten su amor hacia ustedes, a muchas les emocionó saber que estaban en una relación. Se acercaron a mi al salir de clases y me ofrecieron una jugosa recompensa por ésto—volvió a hacer una captura pero sólo a Yuu.

—¿Pretendes vendernos a esas dementes?—

—Ohh, mi querido Yuu-san, ¿tan terrible persona me crees? Jamás haría algo así —

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes hacer?—

—Somos amigos, me alegra que sean felices, ¿por qué no compartir conmigo? ¿Qué tal si me dejan ser testigo de su amor?—propuso la chica y agitó su teléfono.

—¡No!—se negó el azabache.

—¿Mika-san?—

—Lo siento, no me molesta pero no creo que Yuu ceda—contestó el de ojos azules.

—No le digas eso, no es agradable pensar que alguien nos estará observando —

—No creo ser la única a la que se le propusieron, sería mejor si dejaran a su gran amiga captar el romance—sugirió la Hiiragi. Al escuchar eso el pelinegro observó a su alrededor en busca de alguien sospechoso.

—Yuu-chan, ya vamos a desayunar. Si hay alguien observándonos es porque estamos haciendo mucho ruido—

—Si me muestran algo interesante podría considerar dejarlos ir por hoy y no pensar que son malos amigos por no darme exclusividad —

—Esto no tiene que ver con amistad—dijo el pelinegro ya cansado.

—Acompáñanos Shinoa-san, pero no creo que veas algo "interesante", a menos que ver a este chico comer como si no hubiera un mañana sea el tipo de interesante que esperas—propuso Mika señalando al azabache.

—Si te quedas calladita no tengo objeción —accedió Yuu.

—Ahaha, eso es mejor a nada —dijo satisfecha.

Retomaron el camino hasta el distrito comercial, habían decidido ir a un restaurante de comida rápida. Estaban atravesando una tienda departamental para llegar más rápido, cuando Mika observó que la de ojos castaños se había distraído en un aparador. Tomó rápidamente a Yuu por el brazo y lo jaló para que lo siguiera.

—Mik...—contrariado iba a hablar, pero no alcanzó ni a mencionar el nombre de su amigo ya que el mismo rubio le había tapado la boca con su otra mano, evitando que hiciera escándalo y la chica se diera cuenta de que se estaban alejando de ella.

Doblaron a un pasillo y entraron a unos probadores, metiendose en una de las pequeñas cabinas con tenue luz.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Yuu mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete que tenía el pequeño cubículo, algo estrecho para dos personas.

—Era obvio que no ibas a estar a gusto con la compañía de Shinoa-san, sobre todo porque en cualquier momento podría hacer una de sus movidas y tomarnos desprevenidos—.

—Pero si tú fuiste quien le dijo que nos acompañara —reclamó el azabache.

—Lo dije para perderla después, a veces eres algo lento como para entender la sutileza de mis planes. Aunque está bien eso en ti, porque sabiendo las cosas no actúas con naturalidad—explicó el blondo encantado con la expresión confundida del pelinegro.

—Claro que podría, ¿quién crees que te salvó esa vez junto al gimnasio?—

—Sí...esa vez estuviste genial—lo halagó y se agachó para quedar a la altura del otro chico. Aprovechó la cercanía que les brindaba el lugar en donde estaban y acercó su mano enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabellos oscuros.

Yuu se quedó quieto pasando su mirada del suave toque que recibían sus cabellos, hasta clavar sus grandes orbes esmeralda en las zafiro de su compañero. Sintió una presión en el pecho cuando noto lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, acumulándose un cálido y agradable calor en sus mejillas. No supo por qué, ni lo pensó, pero al sentir pasar la caricia de su cabello a su rostro, con el suave roce del dedo pulgar de Mika sobre su labio inferior, se rindió al impulso de cerrar los ojos.

Ese fue el detonante para que el blondo no soportara tener al azabache frente a él y seguir conteniéndose de sentirlo de una manera que desearía alguien más que un amigo. Afianzó su mano en el rostro de Yuu y a pesar de sentir un leve temblor en su compañero, redujo la distancia entre ambos.

Lo sintió, la presión en sus labios, el suave movimiento sobre ellos, la calidez, la lenta respiración del otro. Un inocente beso que no tardó en reclamar la exigencia de un contacto más íntimo.

Mika hundió más sus labios en los del pelinegro, quien había empezado a corresponder al roce, frunciendo levemente el ceño y sujetándolo por la manga de su camisa, estrujando la tela.

El contacto se estaba tornando más húmedo y necesitado. Se sentía extraño, la lengua del rubio empujaba suavemente sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para abrirse paso entre ellos, totalmente diferente al beso forzado que habían compartido ya hace un par de semanas.

Ya no pudo corresponder aquello, la falta de aire lo hizo al fin separarse del blondo. Respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, sentía punzadas en sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Giró el rostro a un lado y desvió la mirada, de repente se sintió muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—

 **Continuará**.

—

¿Quién quería un segundo besito? Más propuestas sexys, más de la reina troll y un extra de Guren.

Espero les gustara, les traje un capítulo largo. Sé que me perdonarán por la tardanza.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus lindos reviews 030 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**COMO**_ _**SI FUERAS MÍO**_

~ _Owari_ _no_ _Seraph_ _fanfic_ ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 4

—Mika, ¡espera!—

—Apresúrate Yuu-chan —

—Auchh—el chico de cabellos oscuros se quejó mientras tocaba su pie con ambas manos, había pisado mal el último escalón de las escaleras de concreto que estaban bajando para llegar a un cristalino lago.

—Yuu-chan, ¿estás bien?—se dirigió rápidamente al chico que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Eres malo Mika, te dije que esperaras —dijo dirigiéndole sus orbes verdes ligeramente acuosas a causa del dolor y haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Lo siento, no te preocupes, yo te llevaré —el rubio se agachó y tomó al chico entre sus brazos.

—Pero Mika...es vergonzoso, nos están viendo—recargó la frente en el hombro del rubio para que no notara su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Confías en mí Yuu-chan?—preguntó dulcemente. El pelinegro asintió y enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del blondo.

—Yuu-chan...—susurró y aún en la posición en la que estaban lo atrajo más hacia él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Yuu nunca había sido así de dulce, era algo que sólo se podía disfrutar en un sueño como el que acaba de recordar haber tenido la noche anterior. No era como si no le gustara la forma de ser del pelinegro, de hecho amaba cada parte de él, aunque no podía negar que sería agradable verlo así, con esas cálidas expresiones un tanto alejadas a la que tenía en este momento frente a él.

Confusión.

Había sucumbido al deseo de sentir nuevamente esos labios, se dejó llevar por la espontánea invitación del pelinegro, quien obviamente no había pensado muy bien en lo que vendría después. Al menos ya estaba seguro de algo, no le era indiferente, eso le quitaba presión a los apasionados sentimientos que había estado ocultando, totalmente ajenos a la inocente causa que veía día tras día.

—Yu...—

—D-deberíamos salir, seguramente Shinoa ya se fue—interrumpió al rubio aún sin verlo. —Además alguien podría regañarnos por estar aquí —agregó y se levantó quitando el seguro de la puerta, iba a salir al pasillo pero fue detenido por la mano de Mika que lo tomó por el brazo.

—Espera Yuu-chan, lo de hace un momento...—

—Disculpa, no sé en qué estaba pensando—dijo al fin dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.—Sabes, no me siento muy bien, ¿podemos posponer la salida?—

—No, aún no terminamos con ésta conversación—atajó manteniendo el agarre de su mano.

—Mika, en serio quiero irme—movió el brazo inútilmente. En lugar de soltarlo, Mika terminó por jalarlo para salir de allí, una de las señoritas que atendía iba pasando con algunas prendas y se había quedado parada viéndolos con curiosidad.

—No es nutritivo, pero suficientes veces te saltas las comidas como para que te deje ir así —le dijo el rubio aún guiándolo a través de la tienda departamental.

Después de salir de la tienda, caminaron a cierta distancia, Yuu al fin había convencido a Mika de que no escaparía si lo soltaba, ya no quería seguir llamando la atención.

Llegaron al restaurante y cada uno pidió su respectivo paquete. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y en silencio empezaron a degustar lo que habían pedido.

Mika discretamente echaba miradas hacia el pelinegro, quien jugueteaba con el popote de su bebida, mordiéndolo sin mucho interés. Sorpresivamente la situación no fue tan incómoda, aunque en ningún momento en el que estuvieron allí dijeron palabra alguna.

El blondo propuso dar una pequeña caminata por el parque antes de regresar, Yuu iba a protestar pero al final aceptó a regañadientes. Cerca del lago vio como el pelinegro se recargaba de un barandal y perdía su vista en el movimiento del agua. Quería aclarar de una vez algunas cosas con el chico, porque sentía que si lo dejaba ir, después sería más difícil hacer que lo escuchara.

—Yuu-chan—

—No quiero hablar de... eso—

—"Eso" ¿te desagradó?—.

—¿Ahh..?—se sorprendió ante la pregunta y fijo su atención en el rubio que se había parado a un lado. Desde la noche anterior no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía.

—¿Entonces?—

—Ehh...Mmm... Ss...—trató de hablar, avergonzándose en el intento.

—¿Sí?—

—B-bueno, no... Es sólo que, no sé. Eres tú después de todo, somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Sólo no había pensado en hacer... además los amigos no hacen e-eso. ¿Podemos sólo olvidarlo como lo de la azotea?—dijo el azabache torpemente. Cierto, por qué debería darle tanta importancia a ésta ocasión si ya había pasado antes y realmente no había cambiado nada.

—Yo no puedo Yuu-chan—

—¿Qué?—frunció el entrecejo.

—No puedo porque yo sí pensé en hacerlo—

—¿¡Hacer...lo?—. Sintió el calor concentrarse en su rostro.

—Sí, he pensado en hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo, algo que no haríamos sólo siendo amigos—soltó fijando con determinación los zafiros sobre las esmeraldas. —Me sentía bien cuando estaba a tu lado pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era suficiente. Quiero decir, que lo que siento me hace esperar mucho más, éste sentimiento es egoísta y quiere que sólo pienses en mí, que sólo me veas a mi, que sólo me necesites a mi—explicó notando la clara expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión en el rostro frente a él. Soltó un suspiro, la dulce reacción del pelinegro lo reconfortaba por completo.

—En pocas palabras, me he enamorado de ti y no hay nada que ni yo mismo pueda hacer para remediarlo—finalizó con un suave color carmín en el rostro y sonriéndole al aludido. El otro no tardó en cambiar su expresión sonrojándose aún más.

—O-oye, ¡usaste la frase que dije aquel día!—se quejó levantando la voz.

—Jajaja, lo sé. Aunque no sé cómo tomar que te alteres más por eso que por lo que te acabo de confesar —

—Y-yo... Eso...—

—Realmente no esperaba que dijeras algo, sólo quería que lo supieras—estiró la mano y revolvió los cabellos oscuros.

—Mika...—

—No quiero que trates de resolver algo que aún no acabas de entender—

—Otra vez me estás tratando como un retrasado—se molestó y apartó la mano del rubio.

—No Yuu-chan, te trato como la persona sin prejuicios que realmente eres. Sólo quiero que no dejes de ser tú—lo miró por un momento y terminó por darse la vuelta para regresar al andador. —Vamos, tienes que estudiar y yo quiero terminar esa película que dejé a medias la semana pasada—propuso y avanzó un par de pasos. Así estaba bien, con que lo supiera le hacía sentirse mucho mejor, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría algo más como bien se lo había expresado al pelinegro, pero sería algo apresurado para el otro y no quería que eso cambiara el trato que tenían los dos.

—Yo...lo pensaré — dijo el azabache apenas audible. Mika detuvo su andar y volteó en dirección al otro chico.

—Ya te dije que...—

—No, en serio, ¿t-tienes algún problema con ello?—lo interrumpió y lo miró seriamente. El blondo sonrió.

—Bien, eres todo un adulto Yuu-chan—. No pudo evitar reír tendido, se sintió feliz y ver así al azabache era muy inusual.

—No te rías—dijo con molestia.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendiste — se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano para secar la humedad producto de la risa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los besos están bien?—

—¡C-claro que no!—se quejó nuevamente avergonzado. —Si sólo te estás burlando de mí enserio que te va a ir muy mal Mikaela — amenazó.

—No te enojes Yuu-chan, jamás bromearía con eso—

—Mphh... Tienes suerte de que estarás perdonado porque de regreso me invitarás un raspado —dijo pasando a un lado del rubio.

—Ahora hasta rimar sabes, no entiendo por qué te va tan mal en los exámenes—

—Y yo no sé por qué sigues moviendo la boca en lugar de los pies —

—Te compraré un raspado doble —

—Jaja, no esperaba menos de mi rubio favorito—

—Que halagador Yuu-chan—

Al fin regresaron sin ningún contratiempo, excepto porque Yuu sorbió tan rápido el raspado que le dolió la cabeza por un rato y tuvieron que esperar a que se le pasara.

Cuando el azabache abrió la puerta de su casa notó un abrigo que nunca había visto colgado en el perchero de la entrada, eso quería decir que Guren estaba en casa y con compañía. Apenas iba a subir sigilosamente las escaleras cuando fue interceptado por un hombre de cabellos plateados que salió de la cocina.

—Ohh, así que tú debes ser el pequeño Yuu— dijo con una dulce voz.

—¿Pequeño?—preguntó con extrañeza hacia el mayor.

—Ah, lo siento. Soy Shinya, amigo del querido tío Guren—explicó y tomó la mano del pelinegro para darle un apretón entusiasta.

—Compañero de trabajo—intervino el de mirada amatista mientras bajaba por la escalera. —Deja de acaparar al chiquillo, lo estás asustando —agregó.

—Yo diría que somos hasta más que amigos, además Yuu y yo nos llevamos muy bien—dijo y le dio un cariñoso abrazo al más joven. Guren sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

El ojiverde no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, quería quitarse de encima al peliplateado por tomarse esa confianza, pero notó la molestia de su insoportable tío así que no pudo resistir la oportunidad para fastidiarlo aún más.

—Aahh, sí. Shinya y yo nos llevamos muy bien—dijo devolviendo el abrazo pero no tan cariñoso como el que recibía.

—Yuu, estaba por preparar algo para cenar juntos, ¿hay algo en especial que te gustaría comer?—le pregunto una vez que lo soltó.

—Pues...no realmente. Aunque, podría ser algo que lleve muchos pimientos —propuso mirando con suficiencia al hombre aún parado en las escaleras.

—Ni se te ocurra Shinya— ese mocoso se atrevía a pasarse de listo, usar trucos sucios para hacerlo molestar. Tan sólo ver a ese par le estaba causando un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos Guren, el pequeño quiere comer eso, o ¿a caso no te gustan los pimientos? Debes darle un buen ejemplo— le dijo en un ligero tono de reproche, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Hagan lo que quieran—terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encerró en su despacho.

—Bueno, no se puede evitar, iré por los ingredientes que faltan y regresaré —

—¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?—no sabía por qué pero esa persona le inspiraba confianza.

—No te preocupes, sólo procura que Guren no le ponga seguro a la puerta y pueda volver a entrar— . Yuu sólo asintió y lo vio salir.

Era raro, nunca había conocido a un amigo de su tío, ni siquiera que lo hubiese mencionado, después de todo ellos no tenían una común relación familiar como para saberlo.

Como había predicho Shinya, Guren había intentado cerrar la puerta y Yuu lo había impedido picando su orgullo retándolo a que no se comportara tan inmaduro, claro que lo había dicho el niño que no era responsable ni con la escuela, picando ahora el orgullo del menor al recordar que estaba a un paso de los cursos de regularización. Si no se habían arrancado la cabeza fue porque el peliplata los separó.

—¿Entonces son compañeros de trabajo?—preguntó el más joven de los tres cuando ya estaban sentados juntos cenando.

—Yo diría que más que eso—

—Cállate, pensará cosas que no son—intervino el pelinegro mayor.

—Jajaja, bueno. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque fue una coincidencia que nos asignaran al mismo departamento en la empresa—

—Como si los cientos de peticiones por escrito fueran coincidencia—murmuró el otro.

—Si es así, ¿por qué nunca antes vino a visitarlo?—preguntó el ojiverde. Realmente eso no le interesaba, pero tanto tiempo que han vivido juntos y de repente saber que ese sujeto sabía relacionarse con las personas lo intrigaba de alguna manera.

—Bueno, como sabrás somos personas a las cuales el trabajo ha absorbido por completo sus vidas por algunos años, en los que la empresa entró en una crisis, pero ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco al fin tenemos algo de tiempo libre—explicó. —Y lo primero que quería hacer era conocer al retoño de ésta persona, que ponía una cara de verdadero amor paternal cada que hablaba sobre ti—

—No hago eso—dijo golpeando el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa. —Shinya, en serio...vete de una buena vez—

—Nahh, Guren, no seas malo, yo pensaba quedarme hoy aquí con ustedes—

—No hay lugar extra—

—Que malo—se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero. —Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Fue un placer conocerte Yuu, si éste sujeto te hace algo no dudes en llamarme—le dijo y le entregó una tarjeta de presentación antes de retirarse.

Levantaron la cocina y el de ojos esmeralda se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación.

—Yuu, no te desveles—le dijo Guren antes de entrar nuevamente a su despacho.

—No lo haré —contestó sin ánimo, aunque realmente ese era su propósito. Tomó un rápido y refrescante baño y se encerró en su habitación. Pretendía estudiar pero tan pronto como intentó resolver un ejercicio se perdió en sus pensamientos y tocó con su dedo índice sus labios, recordando la cálida sensación de hace unas horas.

La caminata de regreso había sido amena, no esperaba poder ver a la cara al blondo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y es que tenía razón de sentirse así ya que no es normal tener esa clase de contacto tan íntimo con amigos, esas cosas las hacen las parejas y él no había sentido interés romántico por alguien, ni siquiera por curiosidad, pero ahora con Mika había algo diferente y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

No sabía qué era estar enamorado, por lo que no estaba seguro si sólo se estaba confundiendo porque tal vez la situación en la que se metieron por fin hizo mella en su curiosidad, o porque se sentía cómodo al lado del otro chico, sumado a que el mismo Mika le acababa de expresar lo que sentía desde hace tiempo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Claro que se sintió sorprendido con su confesión y tenía algunas dudas, pero a diferencia de las demás confesiones que había recibido, no se sintió desinteresado o mal por ello, sino que por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Mika era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, por supuesto que querría estar a su lado, pero cambiar tan repentinamente su relación de amistad a algo más lo hacía sentir extraño y avergonzado. Pero luego al recordar esa sensación que jamás había sentido antes cuando estaban solos en los probadores, lo hacía pensar que estaba bien llegar a sentir algo como lo que describía Mika. No podía terminar de procesar todo eso, pero entendió que simplemente no podía pretender que nada había pasado.

—

—Buenos días Yuu-chan, te ves...mal—saludó preocupado el blondo, quien esperaba recargado en la pequeña barda que delineaba el jardín fuera de su casa.

—Creo que lo estoy, dormí con el cabello mojado y se humedeció el libro de matemáticas, no alcancé ni a acostarme—explicó el pelinegro tratando de hacer que se acomodara un mechón de cabello rebelde que se levantaba justo en su frente.

—¿Ya tomaste algo? Pareciera que tienes fiebre— preguntó el rubio quien ya había colocado su mano en la mejilla del chico para sentir su temperatura.

—Sí— contestó cohibiendose por el contacto, decidiendo comenzar a adelantarse rumbo al instituto—Aunque dormí mucho me siento con sueño—.

—¿Te fijaste si causaba somnolencia?—

—Sólo vi que decía que era para el resfriado y lo tomé—

—¿Revisaste la caducidad?—

—...—

—Yuu-chan...—

—Si en verdad me llego a sentir mal iré a la enfermería—dijo mientras seguía tratando de aplacar su cabello.

Ya cerca de la entrada al instituto, vieron al pelirosa hablando muy alterado con la chica bajita de ojos castaños. Rápidamente ambos notaron la presencia de ellos y no tardaron en abordarlos.

—Aquí vienen esos chicos malvados, mira que abandonar a una linda chica de esa manera—les dijo indignada Shinoa cruzando los brazos. —Aunque ya saben que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que una tradición a un amigo y aún más fuerte que el pudor de posar para la cámara en una bella escena donde se evidencie el verdadero romance, inmortalizado para la eternidad por mi—continuó poeticamente sin siquiera dejarlos responder.

—Sobre eso...—apenas iba a hablar Mika.

—Jajaja , ¿que rayos le pasa a tu cabello?—se burló la chica.

—Burlate, es tu recompensa por lo de ayer—dijo el azabache ignorando lo que había dicho antes, jalando su flequillo y soltandolo haciendo más evidente que no se acomodaban sus cabellos.

—¡Todo es culpa de ustedes!—interrumpió Kimizuki. —Y de la gente loca como ella—agregó señalando a la pelimorado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?—preguntó el azabache. Lo que le faltaba, ahora de qué se trataba.

—¿No pueden hacer lo que tengan que hacer simplemente fuera de la vista de las demás personas decentes?—

—Creo que ésto va otra vez por mal camino—murmuró el rubio.

—Si te refieres a lo de las fotografías, yo no tengo la culpa de que me acosen. Además ¿quién se supone que es indecente, eh?—se quejó encolerizado el pelinegro jalando la chaqueta del de lentes.

—Por su culpa mi hermana...—murmuró apartando la vista.

—¿Quién?—preguntó extrañado aflojando el agarre de la ropa.

—Mirai me pidió imprimir unas imágenes de regreso a casa, por culpa de ustedes las personas del centro de impresiones me miraron como si fuera un ratito—

—Pero realmente no es nuestra culpa Kimizuki-san—trató de calmarlo el blondo.

—Claro que sí, si se quedaran tranquilos y sin alborotar gente. No entiendo qué ven en ustedes—

—Es obvio que es por lo prohibido, que a pesar de los prejuicios sociales expresan su amor—dijo Shinoa entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Ya basta con eso enana—dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la chica, cansado de toda esa cursilería. —Oye, ¿cómo eran esas fotografías? ¿dónde están?—preguntó insistente al pelirosa. Sean el tipo de fotografías que sean, le ponía incómodo saber que cualquier persona extraña las tuviera en su poder.

—Jajaja, para qué te descuidas y dejas que personas inocentes vean eso—le contestó con altanería. —Pero tienen suerte de que sea yo quien las tenga evitando pervertir a más gente —continuó burlándose aún molesto por el incidente con Mirai. La verdad era que le había costado evitar que cayeran en manos de ella, su pequeña hermana se había arrepentido de pedirle ese favor acusándolo de homofóbico y había jurado odiarlo por no entregárselas.

—Tú maldito...—el azabache iba a volver a jalar al de lentes por seguir insultándolos pero Mika lo tomó por el hombro, haciéndolo a un lado y dando un paso quedando entre el pelirosa y él.

—Kimizuki-san, disculpa si te ha ocasionado problemas ésta situación, pero considero que lo que hemos hecho no tiene nada de indecente, es de lo más normal—dijo tranquilamente viendo al chico. —Aunque sabemos que todo fue decisión de ella, entendería perfectamente por qué lo hace... tampoco se pudo resistir a los encantos de Yuu-chan, pero él ya es mío, así que como su novio te agradecería que me entregaras esas fotografías a mi—

—¡Mika!—protestó molesto y avergonzado el ojiverde.

—¡Fiu, fiuu! Así se habla Mika-san—dijo Shinoa emocionada, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

—¡Ya! No me interesa nada de eso—terminó por decir el pelinegro, ya harto y se adentró al instituto dejando atrás a los demás.

—Creo que ésta vez sí se molestó mucho —soltó la chica.

—Como si me importara, lo siento por ti que decidiste lidiar con ése idiota—le dijo el pelirosa al blondo. —Toma, de todas formas me da escalofríos seguir teniendo algo como ésto—sacó un sobre de su saco y se lo tendió para que lo tomara.

—Mooouu, ¡Kimizuki! Te dije que yo las quería, no puede ser que tú tampoco quieras cooperar—le reclamó la chica cuando Mika ya tenía el sobre en sus manos.

—Te dije que estás loca, no voy a participar en sus retorcidos pasatiempos —siguieron discutiendo justo cuando sonó la campana del inicio de las clases y tuvieron que posponerlo para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

Yuu había pensado en entrar a su clase, pero no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, seguía cansado, empezó a sentir escalofrío, y como no tenia ganas de ver a sus irritantes amigos, decidió ir a la enfermería justo como se lo había prometido a Mika.

Explicó a la bajita y seria doctora Shigure cómo se sentía, quien a su vez le tomó la temperatura y le dio un medicamento para bajar la misma, se recostó en una camilla agradeciendo el confort que le brindaba ya que la debilidad muscular le hacía sentir que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a doler.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había quedado dormido, una hora tal vez, y fue empezando a ser consciente de su alrededor al escuchar unos pasos y un ligero ruido. Pese a que el cansancio y malestar le decían que se volviera a dormir, terminó por entreabrir los parpados.

Frente a él, inclinada muy cerca, estaba una chica de cabellos largos rojizos, inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Mi... rai?—

 **Continuará**

—

Lo sé, me tarde como nunca en mi corta vida de fanficker, tirenme piedras, tomates o lo que se encuentren T-T. Yo quería que la actualización fuera un regalo de navidad o año nuevo, pero la traicionera inspiración ni con Santa llegó =/ y al final éste fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Bueno...a pesar de, espero les gustara, le metí un poco de salseo GureShin para el pueblo 7u7r y un extra de un dibujo que hice alusivo a la escena del capítulo pasado donde Mika y Yuu estaban solitos en el probador, éste lo pondré de portada para el fic.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus emotivos reviews, me hacían sentir culpable cada que los veía y pasaban los días sin que escribiera XD.


	5. Chapter 5

_**COMO**_ _**SI**_ _**FUERAS**_ _**MÍO**_

~ _Owari_ _no_ _Seraph_ _fanfic_ ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 5

—¿Mi...rai?—

La chica se enderezó de golpe, dándose la vuelta al reconocer la voz que la había nombrado. Un sorprendido chico rubio la observaba desde la entrada de la enfermería.

—M-mika-san, yo...eh, esto...no es—trató de explicarse también dirigiendo la mirada hacia Yuu quien sólo había alcanzado a medio levantarse recargando un hombro en el respaldo de la cama y aún sonrojado por la presente fiebre, de igual manera la observaba contrariado. El blondo avanzó parándose a un lado de ella, terminando por dirigir sus zafiros sobre el chico pelinegro.

—¿Me estás siendo infiel Yuu-chan?—preguntó con una suave voz.

—¿Qu..?—iba a responder frunciendo el ceño como muestra de molestia.

—¡No, no se trata de eso!—intervino la chica muy avergonzada, moviendo las manos a manera de negación. —Yo, ehh... N-no haría algo así, eehmm...—agregó alejándose un par de pasos.

—Hasta hace poco estaba durmiendo, son tan ruidosos, no me siento bien...al menos podrían no hablar tan fuerte—dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos, el lapso de tiempo que había dormido aún no había sido suficiente para sentirse mejor.

La respuesta desinteresada del pelinegro y ver que realmente se encontraba mal pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de quejarse, hizo sentir a Mika aliviado.

—Estoy bromeando Mirai, supongo también debiste estar preocupada por él—dijo el blondo para calmar a la chica.

—Ahh... sí, con frecuencia vengo aquí debido a mi débil condición de salud y me pareció extraño ver a Yuu-san en éste lugar —explicó entrelazando sus manos frente a ella.

—Entiendo...—dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y colocaba cuidadosamente su mano fría en la frente del inmóvil pelinegro. —Aún así creo que eso fue demasiado cerca para alguien que sólo está preocupado —expresó tranquilamente mirándola expectante. No era su intención asustar a la chica, pero no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de molestia. Ella se sonrojó y quedó inmóvil por un momento ante él, siendo los suspiros de Yuu el único sonido en la habitación.

—Creo... que tendré que decirlo, ¿verdad?—al fin le dijo tímidamente.

—Tal vez ahora sea menos incómodo —propuso dedicándole una ligera sonrisa. Se puso de pie y acercó una silla haciendo una seña para que la pelirroja tomara asiento, no quería tenerla allí de pie todo el tiempo sabiendo que tampoco podría sentirse del todo bien.

—P-primero me gustaría aclarar que en verdad lo único que estaba haciendo era observar a Yuu-san de cerca, porque...aparte de que me parece un chico apuesto, se veía tan relajado como cuando está a tu lado Mika-san—explicaba la chica evitando la mirada del rubio. —Entonces no pude controlar el querer observarlo mejor ya que es difícil acercarse a él, porque su personalidad siempre pone barreras que contigo no existen. Yo sé que realmente es una divertida y buena persona, entiendo por qué te enamoraste de él, y entiendo aún más por qué él se enamoró de ti— prosiguió sonrojándose nuevamente.

—¿Por qué lo entenderías más?—interrogó el chico.

—E-ehh eso es porque, yo...realmente... sé lo amable, confiable y agradable que eres, alguien de quien sería fácil enamorarse. A mí desde hace tiempo, m-me gusta Mika-san —soltó por fin mirando al chico rubio que la había observado atentamente. —Aunque no me había atrevido a decirlo porque debido a que te había observado, ya me había dado cuenta de que rechazabas a las chicas porque te gustaba Yuu-san. La manera en la que lo tratas y lo miras es totalmente diferente a la amabilidad que demuestras con las demás personas—.

—Ya veo, yo...agradezco que sientas eso por mí, en verdad lo siento—dijo el blondo algo sorprendido por la confesión de la pelirroja, había pensado que ella realmente gustaba del pelinegro, así que lo había tomado desprevenido. —Como dices es verdad, no podía corresponder a alguien más, aunque pensé que lo había ocultado muy bien veo que tú sí pudiste darte cuenta—.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, sinceramente me gusta más Mika-san cuando está al lado de Yuu-san, las expresiones que tienes junto a él...cómo decirlo...Mmm, realmente contagian la felicidad. Y él también es adorable cuando está contigo—continuó explicando ahora viendo con entusiasmo al rubio y de repente mirando al azabache que aún medio sentado, seguía descansando tranquilo.

—¡Ah! Siento mucho hablar tanto, son cosas que pienso sobre ustedes y creo que merecen saber, disculpen si fui grosera o si algo de lo que dije les incomoda—se disculpó avergonzada consigo misma.

—No, no hay problema, gracias por tu sinceridad. En cambio, discúlpame a mí por acorralarte de esta manera y obligarte a hablar—se disculpó Mika también avergonzado por haber pensado mal de la chica.

—No, no, yo entiendo que quieres mucho a Yuu-san y que de repente alguien se acerque así, por supuesto que es para ponerse celoso—dijo comprensivamente. El rubio se quedó un momento callado procesando lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Jaja, sí tienes razón, creo que soy algo celoso—terminó confesando divertido, ahora observando con ternura al chico junto a él que parecía menos agitado que hace unos minutos. Mirai sintió un cosquilleo al verlos, le hubiera gustado llevar su cámara para preservar el momento.

—Por cierto...hay algo más que debería decir—nuevamente ella intervino.

—Dime—la animó el blondo a seguir.

—Siento mucho las molestias que causó el hecho de que se supiera repentinamente la relación que tienen ustedes dos. En verdad no fue mi intención, es que yo...una vez...cuando Mitsuba-sempai seguía a Yuu-san, no pude evitar también seguirlos porque estaba preocupada, y de casualidad escuché cuando Mika-san le decía a ella que ambos estaban saliendo y que esa era la razón por la que Yuu-san no podía corresponderle. Al día siguiente cuando iba de camino al instituto yo se lo conté a una amiga muy cercana que sabía que sería discreta, pero unas chicas de otro grupo nos escucharon y después todo salió mal—relató la chica nuevamente apenada. —Realmente siento mucho las molestias, no sé qué hacer para compensarlo—dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Así que fuiste tú?—preguntó quedamente el pelinegro, quien nuevamente había abierto los ojos.

—Ahh, Y-Yuu-san e-en verdad lo siento mucho. Toda la escuela estuvo hablando sobre eso por mi culpa—contestó nerviosa. Mika había sido amable ante su confesión, pero temía por la reacción de Yuu, aunque no había sido su intención tampoco quería hacerlo enfadar.

—Ya no importa, fue difícil pero si no tuviste ninguna mala intención realmente no tiene ningún sentido enojarse—contestó el pelinegro. Al igual que Mika, no quería hacer sentir mal a Mirai, después de todo ella se estaba disculpando debidamente.

—Gracias, en verdad lo siento —reafirmó.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, siendo Shigure quien entraba con una pila de archivos con información de estudiantes. Se molestó al ver que los tres chicos se encontraban allí conversando, haciendo que Mika se fuera a su clase y dándole a Mirai su respectivo medicamento para que de igual forma se retirara.

—Amane-san, si se siente mejor también debería volver a su clase—

—No me siento mejor, pero ellos estaban siendo muy ruidosos. Me gustaría estar aquí hasta antes del último periodo, tengo un importante examen pendiente—explicó cansado.

Para la tarde su fiebre había cedido mas no su cansancio, aún así fue a su clase y presentó el examen, una total pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo porque no entendió ni la mitad. Los chicos por primera vez no lo molestaron, sólo Yoichi parecía desconcertado porque no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Mika preocupado, se ofreció a cuidarlo por la tarde al volver a casa.

Después de comer algo, quitarse el saco y la camisa dejándose sólo la camiseta que llevaba abajo y ponerse unos pantalones más cómodos, el pelinegro nuevamente se quedó dormido. Mika permaneció en la habitación del chico leyendo un libro que tenía a medias, ya se había hecho de noche con sólo la luz de la lampara del escritorio alumbrando el lugar. Yuu tenía relativamente buena salud a pesar de su estilo de vida, pero no era la primera vez que cuidaba de él mientras estaba enfermo.

—Mika...—

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—preguntó acercándose a la cama.

—Algo—

—¿Quieres que te traiga agua?—volvió a preguntar, iba a girar en dirección a la puerta pero apenas había dado un paso cuando fue detenido por un agarre en su muñeca.

—Mika...¿cuáles son esas otras cosas que piensas sobre mi?—lo cuestionó aún sin soltarlo.

—¿Otras cosas?—preguntó extrañado.

—Las que me dijiste que también pensabas ese día que te pedí ayuda para estudiar, te pregunté qué veían los demás en mí y al final evitaste responder—

—Eso...creo que ya lo expresé cerca del lago—dijo dándose cuenta de que el otro chico lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Entonces era eso?—preguntó esperando escuchar algo más, pero ambos se habían quedado callados. La mirada esmeralda anhelante seguía fija en el blondo.

—Yuu-chan, ya sabes lo que siento, si me sigues mirando de esa manera voy a querer hacerte algo—soltó descuidadamente.

—Entonces hazlo—

Mika se quedó quieto, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba dando su aprobación? ¿O era que Yuu ahora estaba delirando? Lo que fuese, tomó consciencia de sus actos cuando ya se encontraba prácticamente encima del de cabellos oscuros.

Él seguía con sus esmeraldas embelesadas fijas en sus zafiros, ahora observándolos a tan corta distancia, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los mismos, notando el tenue carmín en sus mejillas, casi rozando sus narices, sintiendo la suave respiración del otro. ¿Debería terminar por atacar al azabache como se lo había sugerido o debería seguir en abstinencia de hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse? porque no estaba seguro de poder detenerse aunque el otro chico se lo pidiera.

Por otro lado, Yuu también tenía su pelea interna. ¿Por qué había surgido tanta curiosidad? ¿Por qué quería saber de Mika más de lo que ya sabía? ¿Era por lo poco que había alcanzado a escuchar de la conversación que habían tenido en la enfermería? ¿Cómo era posible que él, estando todos los días al lado del rubio, no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? Se sintió frustrado y desde que el malestar se lo permitió y nuevamente se quedaron solos, unas increíbles ganas de sentirlo cerca de él lo invadió.

Mika finalmente cerró los ojos y se inclinó uniendo sus labios, indagando sobre ellos, acariciándolos, quienes a su vez se movieron lentamente en correspondencia, rosándose sutilmente, disfrutando del contacto. Yuu aferró una mano al brazo del blondo cuando poco a poco los movimientos dejaron de ser suaves, hundiéndose con más avidez, cada uno humedeciendo los labios del otro, separándose milímetros cada cierto tiempo para tratar de recuperar aire pero sin terminar con el contacto.

—Mmph—el azabache frunció el ceño y dejó salir un débil sonido cuando el otro chico invitó a su tímida lengua a participar en el encuentro, dejándose guiar y acostumbrándose rápidamente a la sensación de tener a un intruso explorando su cavidad. Ahora en su tenuemente iluminada habitación había sonidos aún más húmedos por la intensidad y duración del beso. Su rostro ardía, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, faltaba poco para que ya no pudiera más. Entreabrió los ojos y llevó la mano que había mantenido en el brazo del chico hasta el pecho del mismo, empujándolo suavemente para hacer que se apartara.

El blondo tomó esa mano, aprisionándola por sobre la oscura melena, liberando al fin esa tan deseada boca pero ahora atacando el sensible cuello del chico, repartiendo un par de besos y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja

—Haa, Aahh...—gimió el pelinegro entre jadeos para regular su respiración. Abrió de golpe los ojos y llevó su mano libre a sus rojos y punzantes labios, ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Había sido él?

Mika había esperado por tanto tiempo escuchar la melodiosa voz de placer del azabache provocado por sus caricias, que apenas había recibido una probada de ello y ahora necesitaba seguir escuchándola. Se apartó lo suficiente para ver nuevamente el rostro del pelinegro, quien aún seguía cubriendo su boca y le dirigía una mirada acuosa y perdida.

—Yuu-chan...déjame escucharte—susurró mientras apartaba la mano de su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos y depositando un beso en el dorso.

—N-no, no puedo, eso es...—quizo negarse. El chico estaba tan abochornado, con sus labios separados, el pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de recuperar aire, cejas ligeramente fruncidas, párpados caídos y un cálido sonrojo. Una expresión que excedía con creces a lo que el blondo hubiese imaginado o soñado.

—Yuu-chan, quiero que todos mis sentidos estén llenos de ti—le dijo cuando ya se había vuelto a inclinar, soltando la muñeca que había aprisionado para poder hacer a un lado el tirante de la camiseta, dando nuevos besos y rozando sus labios contra la suave piel desde el hombro hasta la clavícula.

—E-espera Mika, no...hagas eso—se retorció bajo el rubio, nunca se había sentido tan expuesto y eso no le gustaba. Una de sus manos seguía entrelazada con la del blondo, por lo que usó la otra para empujar por el hombro al otro chico, sin obtener lo que había pedido, en cambio, una mano se había colado por debajo de la tela, levantándola poco a poco al subirla hasta su pecho, provocándole un cosquilleo.

—Nnghh...—gimió nuevamente al sentir como Mika ahora delineaba su piel con la punta de la lengua, bajando hasta llegar a un ya expuesto botón rosa, que fue cubierto por los labios del blondo.

—Aahh...p-para, se siente e-extraño—le dijo entrecortado.

En un lugar de su cuerpo que jamás había sido tocado de esa manera, la tibia lengua presionaba, se deslizaba, los labios daban suaves succiones, humedeciendo la zona, hasta que un pequeño mordisco fue lo que sacó al azabache de sus casillas. Estaban yendo demasiado lejos, aunque él mismo fue el que lo provocó, no iba a poder seguir soportando el tacto reprimiendo esos vergonzosos sonidos provenientes de su garganta. Terminó por soltar la mano del rubio y con ambos brazos lo empujó por los hombros.

—Yuu-chan...—

—Ya...no puedo—le dijo suspirando.

—¿Se sintió mal?—le preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

—B-bueno, es sólo que es extraño, hacerlo de repente...es...—trató de responder. No podía explicar lo que había sentido, aunque por supuesto que no había sido desagradable, pero saber que quien provocó esas nuevas sensaciones es hasta hace un par de días tu mejor amigo, lo seguía confundiendo y lo hacía replantearse si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

—Ya veo, entiendo. Tal vez me precipité y no querías algo más que un beso. Lo siento, estaba siendo egoísta, después de todo apenas te confesé como me siento contigo—se excusó el blondo tomando las manos que aún lo sostenían por los hombros, alejándolas sin soltarlas.

—No te disculpes, sé que dije que podías hacerlo. S-sólo creo que no estaba tan... preparado—dijo con timidez, soltando una mano y colocándola en la mejilla del blondo. La expresión de culpa que había puesto el otro chico le había causado una punzada en el pecho.

—Yuu-chan...—cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la del pelinegro, presionando más la caricia sobre su rostro para así sentirlo mejor, quedándose así un rato.

Yuu lo observó con cuidado. En éste momento verlo disfrutando de ese simple tacto, tan relajado, sintiendo como acababa de esbozar una sonrisa sobre la palma de su mano, respirando suavemente sobre la misma; lo hizo querer protegerlo, abrazarlo, que no se apartara de su vista. Apretó el ligero tacto que tenían en la otra mano, llamando la atención, haciendo que esmeraldas y zafiros se encontraran de nuevo.

—Pequeño Yuu, ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar fue...ra?—Shinya apenas se había parado en el marco de la puerta abierta de la habitación, cortando su pregunta al ver al par de chicos en la cama, uno sobre el otro, con la ropa desarreglada. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que estaban haciendo, susurrar un "lo siento" y tomar el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla tras él, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Ambos habían volteado al escuchar esa voz, quedándose estáticos por lo repentina que había sido su aparición. Yuu entró en pánico cuando se cerró la puerta, ¿cómo fue que no escuchó cuando llegaron? ¿Qué hora era? Peor, la puerta estaba abierta y los había visto, ¡carajo! los vio en esa posición. Iba a enderezarse y se vio a sí mismo, aún tenía arriba su camiseta, haciendo que la situación fuera menos excusable.

—¿Esa persona era...?—preguntó el rubio, quien se estaba bajando de la cama y tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—El amigo de Guren...—contestó ya sentado, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Tenía que hablar con el peliplata y ya se sentía nuevamente mal de saber que tendría que aclarar las cosas también con Guren.

—Yo puedo explicarles—propuso el ojiazul.

—¿Qué vas a decir, que estábamos jugando al doctor?—preguntó con sarcasmo, descubriéndose el rostro y mirándolo divertido.

—Eso es precisamente en lo que estaba pensando—contestó de la misma manera. —O tal vez debería aprovechar la situación para que sepan de una vez por todas que Yuu-chan me pertenece —agregó con satisfacción.

—N-no puedes hacer eso—dijo el azabache nervioso.

—Claro que puedo—dicho ésto, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Hey, tonto, ¡espera!—siguió al chico por las escaleras y cuando al fin lo alcanzó se dio cuenta que no había alguien más en la casa.

—Parece ser que se fueron sin esperarte—

—Que bien, porque de todos modos iba a rechazar ir con ellos—

—Y yo no iba a dejarte ir—le dijo seriamente. Yuu reconocía esa expresión, era la que ponía Mika cada vez que algo en verdad le molestaba, sobre todo cuando hablaban de algo que tenía que ver con Guren.

—Al menos por ahora me ahorraré dar explicaciones. Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti, por cuidarme—le dijo animado, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti Yuu-chan—le dijo ahora sonriendo. —Entonces me voy, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar —

—Claro—

Mika subió por sus cosas y se despidieron como normalmente lo hacían, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando en realidad había pasado todo.

—

Las relaciones en la adolescencia siempre se salen de control, ya sea por la inexperiencia, curiosidad, falta de orientación y muchas, pero hormonas. Aunque tampoco es como si el ser "adulto" te garantice que no volverás a cometer errores, pero al menos aprendes a ser más consciente de ellos y tomas mayor control sobre tus decisiones. Eso haría una persona que ha madurado lo suficiente, y si se da el caso ayudar a las pobres almas perdidas en el camino del peligroso amor.

—Nee, Guren, ¿alguna vez haz hablado sobre educación sexual con el pequeño Yuu?—preguntó con tranquilidad Shinya cuando estaban esperando que les sirvieran la comida en un restaurante. Guren se atragantó con el trago que le había dado a su cerveza, tosiendo y regando parte del contenido de su tarro.

—¿A qué rayos viene esa pregunta?—

—Curiosidad, parece que ya está en esa edad—

—Eso no te incumbe—dijo limpiando parte de la mesa que había mojado.

—Creo que ahora que tendrás más tiempo, deberías pensar en el chico, aunque tu plan fuera siempre mantenerte distante para que no sufriera encariñándose contigo y que al final no tuvieras tiempo para él —

—Y yo creo que es demasiado tarde para remediar eso. Él es fuerte, no me necesita —dijo dándole otro trago a su bebida.

—También pienso en ti, debe dolerte que el pequeño siquiera quiera darte un abrazo—

—Por qué tendría que dolerme, esas cosas no son necesarias—

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—sugirió sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, deja de entrometerte, es molesto Shinya —

—Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes—

—Claro, te mandaré un telegrama dándote luz verde para meterte más en mi vida—dijo a modo de burla.

Sabía que su papel como tutor de Yuu no había sido el mejor, en varias ocaciones lo habían llamado por el mal comportamiento del chico, pero él realmente no le exigió nada cuando sabía que ni él mismo estaba dando lo que debía. Pretender ser un buen "padre" a estas alturas sería tonto, el pelinegro ya había aprendido a su manera y, sinceramente, agradecía que ese molesto y sobre protector amiguito vecino suyo se cruzara en su vida, sintiéndose menos culpable de dejarlo prácticamente solo día tras día.

No regresó tarde a casa, encontrando todas las luces apagadas al entrar, hasta se sorprendió de que el azabache estuviera dormido, porque por lo regular se la pasaba jugando videojuegos hasta la madrugada.

A la mañana se levantó temprano para desayunar algo antes de irse a una de las tediosas y gracias al cielo, últimas reuniones de la compañía, en donde tendría que soportar tratar de no dormirse.

Al cabo de un rato, Yuu bajó por las escaleras con su uniforme escolar ya puesto. Raro en él, también se había levantado temprano.

—Hey—lo saludó el adolescente sin ánimo.

—Hey, ¿vas a desayunar algo?—preguntó mientras se servía café.

—Mm...tal vez un poco—el chico se acercó y tomó una caja de cereal y sacó leche de la nevera—

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?—se atrevió a preguntarle al menor. Casi se maldijo por ello, tal vez las palabras de Shinya hicieron mella en él.

—Mal, todo el día me sentí mal, tuve fiebre y el examen fue un asco—contestó de mala gana.

—Pudiste hablarme para que fuera por ti—

—No era para tanto, me quedé en la enfermería del instituto, sé que estás ocupado—

Guren observó al chico, parecía que estaba bien y justo cuando se sentó frente a él, notó una marca en su cuello. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Shinya "¿haz hablado sobre educación sexual con el pequeño Yuu?". Algo le molestó.

—¿Hay algo más que sucediera ayer?—.

—

 **Continuará**

¡Gracias por la espera!

Ustedes pensando mal y Mirai es un pan de dios XD Bueno, no tanto, también tiene su corazoncito.

Espero les gustara el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron Mika y Yuu, ellos son tan lindos que no pude hacer que llegaran hasta el final tan rápido D= eso sería una violación jajaja.

Al final tampoco Guren puede ser tan malo, sólo que no quiere demostrar cuánto le importa Yuu.

Nuevamente gracias a tod s por leer ésta historia y por sus favs, follows y reviews, eso me da un empujón extra para escribir =)

Agradecimientos especiales (y muy atrasados, desde el capítulo 2 porque a pesar de leer los reviews, no había comentado como se debía):

 **Sakura** - **chan** : Me encantaron tus efusivos mensajes, gracias por esperar, sé que me he tardado horrores con los últimos dos capítulos D= . También me divierto mucho poniendo comentarios sarcásticos y troleadas por parte de Shinoa y Kimizuki, sin dejar de lado la rivalidad entre Guren y Mika, amo que no se lleven bien y no sé por qué jajaja. Sigamos fangirleando juntas XD.

 **Rianberry** : Aquí Shinoa seguirá siendo la reina troll, sólo que poseída por el espíritu fijoshi jaja.

 **Guest** : Lo siento, me gusta más Mika seme =( . En cuanto al otro review... Es ese amor tan bonito que tienen entre ellos lo que me enamoró y animó a escribir, así que Kya! MikaYuu forevah!

 **Sakamaki** **Yukina** : Mika seme forever!

 **Vernica** : Al fin salseo 7u7

 **Hissae** : A Mika ya se le hizo más que un segundo beso (ya tú sabe').

 **Katsudemon** : Tarde pero seguirá éste fic.

 **Lyshade** : Gracias por seguir la historia desde el primer capítulo, creo que me tomé muy literal eso de tomarme mi tiempo, lo siento XD.

 **Neko** **Gina** : Toma, aquí hay más!

 **MittyGuillin** : Soy malvada por cortar el capítulo en una parte interesante, lo hago a propósito jajaj (la verdad es que se le acaba las ideas y prefiere terminar en el momento sexy eue).

 **Nomy** : Aún sigueeeeeeeee!

I **FAB** **WE** **FAB** : Como buen uke, Yuu se tiene que hacer el difícil nun.

 **MelinaHaine** : Que bueno que te gustó, escribiste esperando el cap 3 y ya vamos en el 5 030.

 **Laury** **Shinn** : Quiero poner otra vez a Mika posesivo, estoy ideando una buena escena donde saque toda su posesividad 7u7.

 **Yatziri** : Al final Shinya fue quien los cachó jajaja Pero gracias a ti me animé a meter salseo GureShin.

 **NekoAle** : Mika es muy sutil, enamoró a Yuu sin que se diera cuenta, fue como subliminal hablarle sobre otro beso jaja gracias por tu follow 030.

 **BR** - **Sawada** : Gracias! He tratado de mantener las personalidades, aunque a veces no sé cómo escribir sus reacciones. Espero te siga gustando, gracias por los ánimos =D.

 **Kokoa** **Kirkland** : Yo quiero un Mika en mi vida =(

 **Star** **Black** **Fire** : Siento mucho toda la tardanza, gracias por esperar. Al menos prometo no abandonar la historia )

 **Raynalle** : Yey, ya tienes cuenta, gracias por dejar un review. Mirai si es MikaYuu shipper, aunque ya no le quedaba de otra, la verdad es que le encanta también ser fujoshi. Quiero hacer una escena divertida con ella y Shinoa 7u7.

 **Fantasma**...por favor, no llores... Espero no lloraras en todo éste tiempo que tardé D=.

Y gracias finalmente a todos los que lo han añadido a favoritos, le han dado follow y los visitantes que han leído éste fic, a la comunidad del fandom de ONS que me da material MikaYuu para inspirarme y a los autores por darme personajes que shippear Xd. Los hamo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**COMO**_ _**SI**_ _**FUERAS**_ _**MÍO**_

~ _Owari_ _no_ _Seraph_ _fanfic_ ~

 **Advertencias** : AU, Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 6

—¿Hay algo más que sucediera ayer?—preguntó mirando curiosamente al chico, el cual era tan transparente que inmediatamente notó como se puso tenso.

—¿P-por qué preguntas?—contestó el menor con otra pregunta. Había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez aunque Shinya le hubiese contado lo que había visto, él no le preguntaría sobre el tema.

—Me doy cuenta de que ya tienes interés en otro tipo de cosas, pero deberías decirle a tu novia que no sea tan posesiva, ¿no crees?—

—¿Cómo dices?—

—Dejar marcas de besos en lugares tan visibles podría volver a traerte problemas con los profesores—explicó señalando su propio cuello. Con nerviosismo Yuu llevó una mano a su cuello para cubrirlo, haciendo avidente para el mayor que el chico sabía de qué estaba hablando y que había sacado algo sobre su vida privada.

El ojiverde no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, es más, seguramente Mika fue consciente de que había usado mucha fuerza en ese beso y aún así no le advirtió, ya se las iba a pagar por hacerlo pasar por esa situación, sobre todo porque por su culpa no pudo pasar inadvertido.

—¿Es la primera? ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?—

—No tengo por qué responder a todo eso—contestó tajantemente, aún sumido en sus pensamientos en contra del blondo. Aunque, ¿se estaba refiriendo a una ella y no a un él?.

—¿Vas a decirme que te hiciste eso solo?—siguió interrogando, llevado por la actitud del chico.

—No—

—¿Entonces lo hicieron en contra de tu voluntad?—sonrío ante su propia insinuación.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—contestó azorado por la insistencia del mayor.

—Bien, no te voy a molestar con la historia de la flor y la abejita porque sé que te han enseñado esas cosas en la escuela—dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar y recogía de la mesa lo que había usado. —Pero como soy un buen familiar, si te da vergüenza entrar a la farmacia por anticonceptivos, puedo comprarlos por ti—ofreció con el mismo tono sarcástico.

—Vete a tu amado trabajo de una maldita vez—espetó ahora enojado por la burla del otro.

—Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos en la noche—le dedicó una ultima sonrisita, tomó su maletín y sin decir más salió de la casa.

¿Qué fué eso? Pareciera que Guren se había enterado de algo por lo que vio y no porque Shinya le hubiera contado, sobre todo porque se refería a la otra persona como si se tratara de una chica. Aún así no estaba del todo seguro, ya que no sería la primera vez que le hablaba haciendo suposiciones para que él mismo terminara confesando lo que había hecho, como cuando faltaba a clases y al final del día hacia ciertos comentarios queriendo estar seguro de que no se había metido en cosas que a su edad no debía.

Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, pasó un par de dedos sobre la mancha amoratada en su cuello, donde había un recordatorio de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue real, de que los labios de Mika se pasearon por allí y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Era una sensación tan extraña, ajena a lo que hubiese sentido en alguna otra ocasión. A pesar del temor al cambio y de que no le gustaba sentirse así de expuesto, le había agradado el contacto tan intimo que había tenido con su amigo.

Abrió el grifo del agua y bañó su cara con agua fría, necesitaba refrescarse, sin importarle que hasta hace unas cuantas horas no su salud le había hecho pasar un mal rato, y es que imaginar que esos pensamientos pudieran rondar por su cabeza en cualquier momento le molestaba y hacia que el rostro le ardiera, temiendo que no poder controlarlo cuando viera al rubio.

Sonó su teléfono móvil, sacandolo rápidamente de la bolsa de su pantalón, leyendo el mensaje que le había enviado nada menos que la persona en la que estaba pensando.

De: Mika

"¿Te sientes mejor? Estaré esperando afuera".

Yuu tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro con el rubio, quien efecticamente estaba esperando donde siempre y al verlo acercarse lo saludó radiante con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sí?—preguntó animado el de ojos celestes comenzando a caminar al lado del pelinegro.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte —contestó sin verlo directamente . —Aunque ¿quién te dio permiso de dejar marcas? Por tu culpa Guren se la pasó fastidiando—le reclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Auch, no seas agresivo Yuu-chan— pasó su mano en donde había golpeado el otro y a pesar del ligero dolor, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. —Así que lo vio—agregó triunfal.

—No creo que te agrade que pensara que fue una chica la que me atacó—aclaró al notar por dónde iba la actitud de Mika, haciendo que el rubio borrara esa sonrisa.

—Entonces debiste decirle que fui yo—dijo ofendido, fue efímero el sentimiento de superioridad por sobre el del ojos amatista.

—P-por supuesto que no, eso causaría que hiciera más preguntas—

Escuchó como su acompañante sólo hizo un chasquido con la boca como respuesta a su último comentario, notoriamente disgustado. Caminaron un rato más sin ahondar en el asunto hasta que Mika, quien de vez en cuando seguía echando miradas hacia el azabache, volvió a hablar.

—Deberías desabotonar el uniforme como siempre—sugirió mirando la chaqueta bien portada por el otro chico.

—Claro que no, cualquiera podría verlo—dijo tratando de no tomarle importancia.

—¿Y si me dejas verlo una vez más sólo a mi?—pidió dirigiendo una mano hacía el cuello de la chaqueta, haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera su andar, alcanzando a sacar uno de los botones.

—Hey, para idiota, alguien podría vernos—dijo estirando un brazo para poner distancia entre los dos, mirando hacia ambos lados cerciorándose que no hubiera gente a su alrededor.

—Déjame verlo—hizo omisión a lo que había pedido, acercándose aún más, poniendo su rostro frente al del desconcertado chico y llevando nuevamente los dedos a los botones, deslizando otro más, haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera por reflejo.

—E-está bien, pero no ahora—aceptó haciendo a un lado esa mano que se empeñaba en descubrirlo.

—¿En el almuerzo?—sonrío expectante por la respuesta de Yuu, quien nervioso le evitaba la mirada y se tomaba su tiempo para contestarle. Suspiró internamente y se inclinó frente al azabache, haciendo que arqueara la espalda ya que había tomado la mano que momentos antes lo apartó para evitar le abriera la ropa, deteniendo el que siguiera retrocediendo.

—De acuerdo, pero ya basta—murmuró jalando su brazo con fuerza para que lo soltara, retomando su andar hacia el instituto sin siquiera voltear a ver al blondo.

Mika no trató de detenerlo ni darle alcance, sabía que lo estaba presionando demás y que a regañadientes había obtenido lo que quería. Sacó sus audífonos y siguió por el mismo camino que tomó el pelinegro.

—

—Tomaste eso ¿cierto?—

—Por supuesto—

—Aunque por un momento pensé que lo iba a besar—dijo decepcionaba Mirai quien sostenía una cámara digital entre sus manos.

—Ahaha después de todo Yuu-san se sigue haciendo el difícil—sonriente Shinoa salía de la esquina donde se habían ocultado. —Aún nos da tiempo de llegar al salón de ikebana—.

Se habían encontrado rumbo al instituto, ambas se dirigían al salón donde se reunía un grupo de chicas a compartir y conversar respecto a la relación que mantenían Mika y Yuu. Shinoa se disponía a entregar las fotografías que tomó el fin de semana que los chicos habían escapado de ella y Mirai iba a organizar unos archivos que había recibido.

Desde temprano, algunos clubs deportivos practicaban antes del inicio de las clases, como el club masculino de beisbol, al cual unos ojos púrpura observaba con atención desde la ventana de un aula.

—¡Mit-chan, viniste!—entusiasmada la pelimorado saltó hacia la chica de coletas, sorprendiéndola por repentinamente sacarla de su distracción.

—Vine porque me lo pediste, no porque me interesen las cosas que hacen aquí—dijo al sacarse a la chica bajita de encima.

—Vamos, si muchas quisieran tener tu suerte— le dijo usando un tono sugerente.

—Eso más bien fue un terrible shock, prefiero olvidarlo— dijo la más alta llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Mit-chan, no fuiste del todo rechazada, al menos sabemos que a Yuu-san le gustan los rubios—

—Eso no es para nada un consuelo—le dirigió una mirada asesina ante el comentario.

—Ahaha, lo siento, entonces te alagaré, más bien te sobra demasiado como para terminar de gustarle—insinuó moviendo las manos frente a su pecho como si apretara algo, Mitsuba simplemente se abochorno.

—¡N-no hagas eso, tonta!—vociferó enfadada, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que se burlaba haciendo referencia a su dotado frente.

—Que no te de pena Mit-chan—

—Déjalo, ¿para eso me querías ver?—preguntó con incomodidad cruzando los brazos.

—No, no, es algo mucho más importante—dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Como qué?—preguntó acercándose con cautela, con esa chica no sabías qué esperar.

—¿Qué te parece una colaboración?—

—¿Colaboración?—preguntó intrigada.

—Bueno, realmente yo no estoy aquí como miembro del club, más bien colaboro con las chicas porque me parece divertido, además de que recibo algo a cambio—explicó un tono más bajo para no ser escuchada por alguien más.

—Heee...¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer?—preguntó la rubia por mera curiosidad.

—Bien, ya me lo contaste a mi, pero no es lo mismo que yo lo relate a tener la información de primera mano, en pocas palabras sería redactar una bella crónica sobre el romántico encuentro que presenciaste entre los tortolitos—propuso sacando un pequeño cuaderno con portada de corazón de su maletín y se lo mostró animadamente.

—Oye...te acabo de decir que no quiero recordarlo y me pides algo así, ¿acaso crees que soy masoquista?—explotó tomando el dichoso cuaderno, azotandolo en el piso.

—Eres una chica perseverante—dijo la de ojos avellana sin inmutarse ante el arranque de la otra chica. Se dirigió a recoger el cuaderno e hizo una seña de que no se preocuparan al par de chicas que habían estado todo el tiempo con Mirai frente a una laptop y que ahora las estaban mirando.

—Ya no importa, me voy a mi clase—dijo la rubia un tanto apenada por el alboroto, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula.

—Si cambias de idea ya sabes dónde encontrarme—dijo alto Shinoa desde la puerta para que la escuchara.

—Paso—se negó sin voltear, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

Mitsuba difícilmente podía olvidar lo que había pasado, sobre todo porque a donde quiera iba cuchicheaban sobre ello, recibía miradas curiosas y aunque no había visto a Yuu, constantemente se topaba con su rubio acompañante ya que sus aulas estaban una al lado de la otra.

Se suponía que sería otro día escolar normal con las clases, el tedioso examen en turno, el aseo del aula, las prácticas del club de béisbol; pero su esquema de actividades cambió en el momento que el profesor de ciencias durante el almuerzo le pidió ir al laboratorio por unas láminas que necesitaría para la siguiente clase, dirigiéndose allí de inmediato para disfrutar después de su tiempo libre.

"Pudiste escoger un mejor momento", esa había sido la voz de Yuu. Un par de estanterías hacia el fondo del salón, apenas visible a través de las cosas que estaban entre las repisas donde se disponía a buscar, nuevamente era testigo de una escena en la que participaban el par de chicos, donde la espalda del rubio de la clase de al lado le quitaba visibilidad del pelinegro. Como no esperaba encontrar a alguien allí, la sorpresa le había hecho permanecer sin hacer ruido.

—Fue en lo que quedamos ésta mañana—se justificó el de ojos azules.

—Tengo hambre, ya no desayune y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo—protestó nuevamente.

—Entre más te tardes más rápido se acabaran las cosas en la cafetería—siguió insistiendo. Vio como el azabache hacía una mueca y lo escucho murmurar un "maldición" mientras desabotonaba y ladeaba la cabeza.

—Allí está, ¿feliz?—dijo exponiendo la zona unos segundos. La vergüenza de sentir la atenta mirada zafiro sobre él lo llevó a cubrirse rapidamente, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando el de cabellos claros se acercó a él envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—¿Mika?—

—Déjame estar un rato así—pidió sonriendo por sobre la tela del cuello de la camisa del azabache. Mika simplemente no se pudo resistir ante esa tierna actitud, haciéndose el molesto pero avergonzándose y cediendo a sus peticiones.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto por la repentina acción del otro, sintiendo cómo se acomodaban mejor esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo estrujandolo con más fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba de esa manera, tan cuidadoso, tan cálido. Cerró los ojos, recargando la frente en el hombro del rubio y dirigiendo ambas manos a la espalda del contrario devolviendo el gesto.

La mirada púrpura se apartó y salió del laboratorio, decidiendo volver al término del receso. No había sido su intención quedarse y escuchar demás, de hecho le pasó por la cabeza que como le había dicho a Shinoa, sería masoquista, pero sucedió algo completamente diferente, no entendía por qué en lugar de sentirse dolida y con el orgullo por los suelos, sintió una agradable presión en el pecho al ver la "ternura" con la que se trataban. Le molestó bastante sentir simpatía por ellos, aún así sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje.

Para: Shinoa

"Te veo donde siempre, colaboraré contigo".

—

Los estudiantes salían de las instalaciones escolares, tan sonrientes de haber finalizado nuevamente un arduo día. Algunos se quedaban a realizar actividades de club o por cuestiones del consejo estudiantil, como en el caso de Mika, quien era representante de su grupo y tenía que asistir a una junta.

Yuu iba a ir a distraerse un rato en el centro de videojuegos junto con Yoichi antes de volver a casa.

—¡Yahooo! Pequeño—saludó un hombre de cabello corto plateado frente a la salida, desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Yuu-kun, creo que esa persona está mirando hacia acá, ¿lo conoces?—dijo el castaño llamando la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Quién?—miró al mismo lugar que su amigo y vio al peliplata mover una mano saludando. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, mucho menos que lo fuese a buscar, ¿acaso no debería estar en el trabajo junto con Guren? Hizo una mueca de resignación, ya sabía que sería en extremo incómodo hablar con él. —Yoichi, lo siento, salgamos otro día—se excusó girándose hacia su amigo para despedirse.

—¿Un amigo?—preguntó Shinya junto a ellos, sorprendiéndolos por lo rápido que se había acercado.

—Ahh...eh...sí—contestó dubitativo el pelinegro.

—Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Shinya, soy como un tío para Yuu—dijo dirigiéndose al otro chico.

—U-un gusto, soy Saotome Yoichi—se presentó con nerviosismo el de ojos olivo.

—Yoichi-kun ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a tomar algo?—propuso, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice al notar la desconcertada mirada esmeralda.

—Ahh, pero...—miró a Yuu como esperando dijera algo, sin recibir un gesto siquiera en respuesta ya que fue prácticamente arrastrando por el peliplata hasta su auto deportivo.

—Que no te de pena, vamos—le abrió una de las puertas traseras y le hizo una seña a Yuu para que entrara al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué tal su día?—preguntó ya dentro del auto, rompiendo el silencio.

—Aburrido—contestó el pelinegro de mala gana.

—Ahh, un poco cansado por el periodo de exámenes —dijo el castaño con nerviosismo, estaba tan tenso el ambiente que se sintió un intruso sin escapatoria.

Yoichi prefirió distraerse mirando por la ventaba, aunque por poco tiempo ya que llegaron rápido a una concurrida cafetería. Shinya se entretuvo en el estacionamiento.

—¿Está bien que los acompañe?—le pudo preguntar al fin al azabache.

—Seguro, me podrás ayudar a secar su cartera—le dijo cambiando su semblante, tratando de calmar a su amigo quien se veía totalmente confundido.

—Ah...aha—sonrío no tan convencido.

Cada uno pidió diferentes cosas de la carta, platicando trivialidades como el clima o gustos, una charla nada profunda. Después de un rato el castaño se levantó escusandose para ir al sanitario dejándolos al fin solos.

—¿Por qué trajo a Yoichi?—enfrentó al peliplata.

—Pensé que con él sería más fácil hacerte venir—

—¿Intentaba chantajearme? Iba a acompañarlo de todos modos—

—Es bueno escucharlo, aún así supongo ahora te sientes más cómodo—

El menor no entendía sus intenciones, no quería un sermón como el que su tío sólo alcanzó a insinuar, pero tampoco sabía como empezar a hablar sobre ello, porque estaba seguro que querría hablar con él sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior, de otro modo no habría ido hasta su escuela a buscarlo y mucho menos obligarlo a ir con él practicamente secuestrando a su amigo.

—¿Yuu-chan, ese chico rubio es tu novio?—preguntó directamente.

—N-no...realmente—timidamente posó la mirada en las burbujas que se desprendían en su bebida.

—No soy quién para preguntar, ni pedir explicaciones, en todo caso sería Guren, pero dudo que lo haga. En todo caso, sólo me gustaría saber si entre ustedes hay sentimientos de por medio, ¡ah! o tal vez era contacto consentido por placer—

—¡Claro que no es eso!—dijo molesto, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro por lo que se estaba refiriéndo el mayor.

—O si estás enamorado de él y sólo te corresponde dejándote tener su cuerpo tampoco es bueno para tu corazón Yuu-chan—seguía hablando amistosamente.

—Estoy diciendo que no, no hemos hecho nada—dijo echandose demás hacia adelante haciendo que se tambaleara un poco la mesa.

—Bien, bien, no te alteres, es normal querer experimentar—

—No es eso, él es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que las cosas se han puesto un poco extrañas—suavizó su expresión volviéndose melancólica.

—¿Ese chico es el que vive al lado?—preguntó conmovido por el chico, sus expresiones eran tan concordantes con sus sentimientos.

—Pareciera saber mucho—

—Aunque no lo creas, Guren se preocupa, habla sobre ti de vez en cuando, después de todo aún eres su responsabilidad —

—Mmm...—murmuró sin darle la razón.

—Si estás consciente y de acuerdo con lo que está pasando entre ustedes, supongo no hay por qué preocuparse, después de todo no eres una chica de la que podrían aprovecharse—le dijo comprensivo al más joven, quien fingiendo no mostrar interés, le dirigió una mirada de medio lado y se limitó a asentir.

—Ah, una última recomendación, sería bueno que cierren la puerta cuando lo hagan, Guren podría ponerse como loco en ese momento si los ve—terminó por decir antes de seguir con el postre que por la plática aún tenía a medias.

—D-deje de referirse a que tendremos relaciones —irritado plantó una mano con fuerza sobre la mesa, olvidándose por completo que hasta hace poco había un tercer acompañante, quien justamente había regresado en ese momento.

—Ehh..esto...¿Yuu-kun estás saliendo también con Shinya-san?—Yoichi estaba nervioso y tal vez igual de avergonzado que el pelinegro, era una situación incómoda donde escuchó lo último que dijo su amigo y pensó que era algo privado que no debería haber escuchado.

—No, no, no se trata de eso—contestó el azabache jalando al chico para que se sentara nuevamente con ellos y hablar más bajo con la cercanía. —Él es amigo de Guren, no tenemos que ver de esa manera ¿cierto?—trató de explicar dirigiéndose al peliplata para que lo confirmara.

—Así es. Yuu-chan es lindo pero no tengo ese interés en chicos jóvenes—explicó sonriéndole al castaño.

—Ahh, yo lo siento, es que...entonces, de lo que estaban hablando—se excusó tímidamente ante el malentendido.

—Bueno, eso...—susurró el pelinegro, mirando hacia otro lado sin saber qué decir.

—Sólo le estaba dando unos consejos al pequeño porque lo vi a punto de ser devorado por su rubio novio—soltó el mayor como si nada.

—¡No le cuentes eso!—abochornado al azabache se le volvieron a subir los colores hasta las orejas.

—Ya veo...—Yoichi trató de procesar pero su mente se bloqueó con esa información tan inesperada.

—No te sientas mal, en algún momento de la vida pasan esas cosas—volvió a hablar Shinya igual de fresco a pesar de compartir la charla con el par de chicos más que alterados.

—Yuu-kun, yo...guardaré su secreto—dijo al fin el castaño, a pesar de mostrarse decidido para tranquilizar al pelinegro, estaba algo acalorado por saber algo tan íntimo sobre sus amigos.

—Bien, eso hace un buen amigo—dijo el de ojos índigo animando al castaño.

—Sí—lo secundó el ojiolivo.

El ojiverde simplemente no podía creer que también Yoichi se viera involucrado en su tragedia, lo hacía más vergonzoso, aunque por otra parte agradecía que no fuera tan terrible como si se hubiera enterado Shinoa o el desagradable pelirosa.

—

Ya era tarde, la reunión del consejo se había alargado más de lo previsto. Cansado abrió el cajón de sus zapatos para al fin irse a casa, encontrando un par de notas sobre ellos.

La gente tenía una manía por seguir dejando desagradables mensajes anónimos. No había querido contarselo a Yuu, podría molestarse innecesariamente, sobre todo por uno que era inquietante debido a que lo recibía todos los días indicando una cuenta regresiva. Trató por el momento de no darle importancia, arrugandolo y tirandolo a la basura antes de salir.

Mientras tanto una persona sigilosamente se acercó al cajón que Mika había abierto, depositando un nuevo sobre, riendo ante ello y terminando por seguir al blondo como si nada.

—

 **Continuará**.

He de ofrecer disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza, aunque ésta vez tengo una justificación que me atormentó como no tienen idea jajaja D=

Para empezar, siempre escribo en las notas de un ipod y le agrego detalles en el celular. Ésta vez tuve la grandiosa idea de escribir la primer mitad en el cel y la otra la continué en el ipod para ahorrar bateria, etc, etc. Ya casi tenía terminado el capítulo a finales de abril, pero en mi ciudad hizo mucho calor y mi teléfono se volvió loco, se calentó demasiado y mató la memoria externa, llevándose al funeral mi avance del fic y muchas otras cosas importantes, pero sin duda lo que más me dio justo en el kokoro fue la mitad del fic...así que me deprimi =/

Como pude reescribí el fic, lo bueno fue que lo había leido varias veces para corregir y eso me ayudo a recordar mejor algunas partes, aunque siento que no quedó igual, aún así espero lo disfrutaran.

Ésto qué nos enseña? A tener respaldos jajaja ¡Nooooo mi Fic ! TnT Bueno, suficiente.

Gracias por sus reviews:

 **Vernica** : Yuu todo tiernis es tan asdhsadas XD.

 **Neko** **Gina** : Espero pudieras esperar Xd.

 **BR** - **Sawada** : jaja Yo también me he reido con lo que escribo, que bueno que murieras con el Cap pasado, esa es la intención, elevar los feels ;)

 **Raynale** : Yuu dijo las palabras mágicas pero despertó el radar de mami Shinya, algo como "mi bebé está a punto de perder su pureza" y los tenía que interrumpir, XD morí.

 **The** **killer** **of** **the** **full** **moon** : Lo primero que pensé.. "éste nombre de usuario es muuy largo" ouo. Me alegra que te guste, me encantó tu respuesta para Guren, claro que hubiera sido épico XD.

 **MittyGuillin** : Mami Shinya el puto amo arruina violaciones XD

 **Fantasma** : Creo que ésta vez sí te hice llorar, lo siento =(

 **Yoysmarie11** : Yo diría...afortunado Shinya espectador de la casi zukulensia jajaja.

 **yola1996acuario** : Un honor formar parte de uno de tus amores, me hace tan feliz que te gustara 030

 **Kokoa** **kirkland** : Son la pareja más adorable jaja cómo no amarlos.

 **Pandirafa** : Pronto tendrán la consulta completa con el doctor eue.

Gracias a todos por leer, besos 030.


End file.
